I love You, Baby
by shounenai4life
Summary: Harry and Draco are madly in love and through accidental means Harry becomes pregnant and dies having his child.Left with a baby Draco is filled with grief and now has to raise it all on his own, with no one on his side. Harry/Draco, slash.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

(You guys can obviously tell i love this pairing. There are just so many possibilities for it! But I will be writing other stories especially ones in places that don't have very many pairings. This is just some weird idea I had. WARNING: contains boy/boy, incest, and angst. Juicy huh?)

N.B- this story doesn't follow the Harry Potter story line. HA! No Voldermort, cause I cant bother with him and he really wouldn't help with the story.)

* * *

Love had been a confusing idea at the time. Normally two 14 year olds didn't fall for each other as quickly as they did. Even more rare was two boys falling in love. Two boys that were complete opposites. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to be more exact. It hadn't been something that had been planned, not that anything like that could ever have been planned.

But now they were in love, madly, and it seemed like nothing could stop them. Falling usually did that for you. Draco had found it to be rather…exciting but he really hadn't thought that he would ever land in a hospital, waiting for his boyfriend to have…a baby.

He paced the corridor. He knew they shouldn't have done it, the under aged thing being in issue and all, and the gay and still in school thing being another. But which boy _wouldn't_ do it? He kicked the chair he'd been sitting on, running his fingers through his hair. He sat down again. He'd been sitting and standing for the past hour. How were they getting that thing out anyways? He had long forgotten the details of this pregnancy, something about a potion gone wrong? Was it really there fault that they had been experimenting? He hadn't been listening.

He rubbed his eyes. He'd been in love with Harry for four years straight, ever since they met really, but he'd never…

'I need to sit down…' he thought before he realized that he already was. His head hurt. Another scream came from the room he was too frightened to enter. He was supposed to be there, for emotional support and stuff but it wasn't like there was going to be any contractions right? He didn't have to worry.

'If only the boy had gone and had the baby using normal wizarding techniques it would've been easier.'

But he had to go and have it normally. Another scream and Draco's head shot up. This was normal and he needed to calm down. Wait, how in the hell was he supposed to calm down when he had his 14 year old boyfriend were going to have a baby because of a freaking potion gone wrong? He banged his head off the wall in agony. 'I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him.' He chanted, as he had been during the entire time Harry had gone on an emotional rollercoaster, screaming at him when he didn't bring the ice cream, crying because he felt Draco didn't love him anymore because he was getting fat.

He had to remind himself that as his parents disowned him, that he loved Harry, more than anything and would do anything for him which was why he was currently sitting in a hospital room, waiting for Harry to have a baby boy.

Another scream, followed by another, and another. He swallowed. Almost felt like laughing really, he bet the muggles had never seen anything like this before, except for those weird people with a vagina inside them or something. 'Stupid muggles.'

He had spent many nights sitting with a sleeping boy in his arms wondering what it would be like to have a child. Nothing had ever come to him. It didn't really matter what anyone would've thought but he honestly felt that Harry got even more beautiful as he got more pregnant. That was what love did to you he guessed and hopefully the baby looked just like Harry cause then it would be absolutely stunning.

More screaming, who knew having a baby could be so painful? It was going to be great, no matter what; he was going to be with Harry so it was going to be great. Dumbledore had told them that they could easily put it up for adoption or abort it using wizarding methods even, but Harry had been against it.

A charm had been placed on him to look the same as the baby grew inside him, and then after the baby had been born another would be placed on the doctors that had birthed it. Nothing could go wrong. Nothing could go…nothing…

Another set of screams, though this time it was louder and more strong than the rest. The hospital gave him the creeps. All those women going through contractions with their husbands by their sides holding their hands…

'I need to go support Harry…' he reminded himself.

Standing shakily on his feet he walked through the hall and towards the open door to Harry's room. "Draco…"Harry looked up at him with half-closed eyes. Draco rushed over to Harry, who was covered with a sheet. "GET BACK!" the doctors screamed, shoving Draco in the chest. "He's losing air quickly."

"Air? What do you mean air?" Draco said hurriedly.

"The baby, the baby. It somehow got connected to the boy's artery through the umbilical cord."

"What does that mean?" Draco whispered. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Its…he can't…" a doctor said.

"Draco." Harry tried again, reaching up to him. Draco looked down and wrapped his arms around Harry. "It's going to be fine. You can…"Draco said frantically.

"no actually he cant. The air loss is…he can't…"

"Just shut up ok!" Draco screeched, clutching to Harry's hand.

"Draco take care of the baby. I saw my baby Draco, its so beautiful." Harry said, gasping for air. "Don't worry about me. I'm so happy for you, for us."

"You're going to be…"

Harry's eyes were closing and the world was beginning to swim. "Harry…"Draco bent and pressed his lips to Harry's talking his last breath. "I…love you."

There was a blur then, Snape and Sirius swooping into the room, stupefying all the doctors there. He was being dragged away from the scene and he couldn't think anymore.

The next few weeks flashed before his eyes. There was a funeral and the whole of Britain was morning about the boy-who-lived, the boy who had killed Lord Voldermort, but as he stood there, listening to them speaking about Harry, he made no connections, had no thoughts. He didn't try, couldn't think hardly moved as they stood out in the rain by Godric's hollow.

"Draco…" Ron tried to speak to him afterwards, back at school, his eyes as red as his hair from crying. "You know…you know its not…"

"Not my fault. Not my fault…"Draco mumbled, clutching hard to himself. "That's

all I've heard. I know…I don't. I need time." He covered his face and then finally, thankfully the tears that showed he still had a heart began streaming down his cheeks. Ron looked relived though awkward. "I thought you'd never start." He sighed. "I can't believe its been two weeks. I still…can't…well then no one can."

Draco moved towards him and hugged Ron. "Harry has been in my dreams every night since that night, every single night. He wants us to be happy, I know that he is happy, because we got to express our love to each other."

"And the inheritance. I still can't understand that he actually wrote a will a legal one. Must've been pessimistic about his future." Ron tried to joke, though his voice was filled with obvious pain that would last for years to come. Draco was silent, just laying there, trying to cry himself out, grasp a part of himself. He'd been lost since _his_ loss and it seemed that piece of him wasn't coming back.

"And the baby." Ron continued, looking across the dull horizon filled with dark clouds. It felt cold, though it was only mid-day. Draco's head shot up. "The baby…" he said, heart clenching. Had he seen it? His own child? They had taken him back to school, he remembered nothing important.

"I've got to go." He told Ron, pulling away from his warmth. Running through the gates and up through the school halls he banged against Dumbledore's office door with his fists, hoping that by chance it would suddenly become un-sound proof and open.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you take it upon yourself to interrupt people behind closed doors?" the ever silky voice of Snape greeted him. Draco turned to him, "I need to talk to Dumbledore." He said.

"Why?"

"I want to know where my baby is." Draco said promptly.

"It seems you have forgotten your age Mr. Malfoy. No fourteen year old boy still enrolled in school is to be the father of anything."

"Its mine. I want my baby and I want to know where it is."

"Did you not hear me? If Dumbledore had thought it appropriate then…"

"I'll rake it from here Serveus." Dumbledore had unlocked the door and was standing in front of them.

Snape looked adamant. "We've talked about this already sir. You know that it's…"

"As stated before, I'll take it from here Serveus." Dumbledore repeated. Snape swallowed before stalking off.

"I want to see my baby. I want to take care of it. Harry told me to and I want to." Draco said, ignoring how rude and childish he sounded.

"That you will Draco." Dumbledore said gravely. And taking Draco's hand he disapperated from their spot in the hall to a hospital unknown to Draco.

"He is currently under a ventilation spell. Both he and his father were connected by the same artery, due to side-effects of the potion that he took. Only one could live."

Draco took halting breaths. "Of course Harry chose to keep the baby alive instead of himself, and even if he had been at a wizard hospital he could not have been saved for it would've been impossible to find out which artery the internal bleeding was coming from."

Draco nodded, hardly being able to handle anything at the moment. Dumbledore lead him past rows of rooms with windows showing lines of babies till they got to the final one. There was no window in that room. "He is very sickly and legally you wont be able to care for him for 3 more years. But he is your child and no one can deny you that right."

Draco swallowed as the door was opened and he walked up to the glass casing of his baby was. Dumbledore unlatched the case and opened it. Draco reached inside with trembling fingers and steadily picked up his baby. Staring down at its perfect porcelain features, closed eyes, adorable cheeks and tiny down of hair, all he could see was perfection. "Don't cry over the baby now." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes as he noticed Draco's eyes misting. "I'll just leave you two alone." He continued, walking from the room.

Draco took another breath. "H-hi…" he said softly, touching the tiny hand that curled so quickly around his finger. "I'm, I'm your dad. I'm going to take care of you okay? I promise."

The eyes opened and Draco nearly took a step back. Huge green eyes with thick eyelashes gazed unblinkingly at him. 'Just like his daddy.'

"No matter what people aren't going to take you from me. Not ever. I'm going to love you forever."

Draco stood in that room for hours with that baby, who never cried or squirmed once in his arms, only listened avidly to all the hopes and dreams Draco poured out to him. "He was beautiful and smart. Really brave, though he sometimes was a bit too headstrong. I have a feeling you're going to be just like him." Draco said, kissing the baby's cheek. "Yeah, I really think you are…Harry."

* * *

(Sorry for the rough start and all. That was a lot of stuff to put into place and I'm pretty sure it comes off as being rather awkward but please stick around. - So this is a rather interestingly twisted story and the beginning is kind of sad. If you're interested you can leave me a comment! Please please, I really like them and the really motivate and encourage me. Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter -

* * *

14 years later…

"I just don't think he should be doing this. I don't want him going anywhere."

"It's a blinking tournament man. He's not going to be a baby forever you know. And he's an excellent player. It's just going to be a quick trip around Britain, a couple of matches and he may just come back with a shining trophy."

"Ron…why would you think that my son is so good he could beat every other Quiddich team in Britain."

"Because I've won hundreds on my own. I know talent when I see it. And Harry has talent, just like his dad did."

Draco's eyes flickered and he leaned back in his chair, using his hands to balance himself. Ron smiled. "Sometimes I believe you never got past 14 Draco." He said, affectionately watching the 28 year old man rock backward and forwards in his chair.

"You may be an excellent player Ron, and I bet _you're_ used to touring the world, seeing as it is your job. But I'm just not so sure that my child is ready for this."

"Its only two weeks, with his school team. Think about it okay. Hermione might be rather mad with me if I don't get back to take care of Hugo and Rose." Ron said, standing from his place at the table.

"What if he doesn't want to go?" Draco asked finally.

"Ask him." Ron shrugged. "See ya later."

"You always do this Ron." Draco wined as the red-headed man walked towards the door. "What if he really wants to go and I don't want him to. He'll be all 'Uncle Ron said I had talent. _He _wanted me to go.' And then I'm going to look like the bad guy."

Ron grinned. "You see this is why I love your kid so much. He always has good taste in who he likes best."

He shut the door behind himself. "He likes me best." Draco said. "I'm his dad so he'll always like me best."

Sighing he ran his fingers through his full head of hair. Since he'd turned 17 he'd had no time to oil it, what with the fact that he'd had a thriving 3 year old to take care of, a job and home to get and a life to set up, and it had turned out that his hair was nearly as messy as Harry's when he didn't.

He glanced at his watch. It was only 10. Harry wouldn't have been asleep by now. 'Its not even school now. This should be _my_ time to get to spend with _my_ son. I don't want him blazing across the country on a broomstick for 2 weeks.'

It had been hard enough to let go of Harry junior when it had been his first time to go to Hogwarts. For 11 years he'd clung to that child, coddled him and over all tried to be the best father that such a young man could.

_He stared at his baby, as a 17 year old, the first time that he would ever be able to get to keep him for real, not just visit him or play with him occasionally like some sort of older brother. Now he was going to actually get to keep him. _

That first night had been amazing, sitting in his apartment with his kid, the best birthday present he'd ever had. An expansion of his family had been unquestionable, though many girls had tried hitting on him. He didn't want anymore babies and he didn't want to give his heart to anyone but the boy-who-lived, the boy-who'd-died.

_'You look just like your father.' He told the giggling toddler with the bright green eyes. 'Just like him. You probably don't remember him, but he got to see you before…'_

For the first 2 years with his baby he hadn't been able to complete that sentence and only had curled up and started to cry. The chubby hands of a three to five year old had always made their way up to his cheeks, wiping away the salty tears.

_'Why da cry?' Harry's little voice piped in confusion. _

'_Daddy's sad right now.' Draco said in honesty. 'Daddy is 17 with a three year old he doesn't know how to take care of and he is afraid he may do it wrong.'_

'_Nophing da do is wrong.' Harry assured, grinning with cherry lips and tiny pearly whites. _

_Draco laughed, bouncing the baby on his lap. He had the gift to make him incredibly happy. 'You're one awesome kid.'_

And now, letting go of him during the time when he should be all his own would be hard. People pitied him before, telling him that it would be impossible to take care of his child, truly. They hadn't known anything about Harry.

_'Must I go dad? I can wait another year or so before I go to school. Please, I want to stay with you.' Harry whispered, burying his face against Draco's chest. He had always been a tiny child, smaller and paler than most, but his blood red lips and emerald green eyes made him beautiful beyond belief._

_'Harry look at me.' Draco said, cupping the child's face. 'This is going to be an adventure for you. You're going to learn so much.' _

'_But I'm going to miss you…I'm going…I don't want to leave you for so long.' Harry cried. Draco's heart panged. Seeing his son sad was something he could hardly stand. 'You're going to see me and come visit me ok?' he said._

'_But you won't be there to tell me stories. And you won't be there when I have nightmares…'_

_'Shhh…'Draco pressed his finger to Harry's lips. 'You'll be fine.'_

_Harry nodded and then took Draco by surprise by kissing him full on the lips. 'Wow, most kids won't even hug their dad's goodbye.' Draco said in shock._

'_No one loves there dad like I do.' Harry said solemnly. Draco stood. 'You'll be fine.' _

He had handled that well, only crying after he had gotten home, so he would be able to handle this too wouldn't he. He hadn't noticed he was standing in front of his teenage boys door till his forehead hit against it. Getting lost in your memories while walking along a corridor was never a good idea.

He knocked. "Harry? You asleep?" he called. They no longer lived in an apartment, but a house close to Ron's and close to work. "Nope." Came Harry's muffled voice. For someone so small, puberty had hit him early and already his voice was changing.

Draco pushed open the door. "You are such a nerd." He commented, noting the title of Harry's book. "Who reads Hogwarts a History at the beginning of summer vacation?"

Harry smiled as his father walked towards him. "I don't think I'm quite ready to hide under the covers and read porn just yet."

"Don't be cheeky with me child." Draco said, moving forward and dropping unto the bed, tickling Harry till he was begging for mercy. Harry smiled and closed his book after catching his breath. "What's up?" He said solemnly.

Draco gazed into his eyes. "You're just like your father minus the glasses and black hair."

Harry ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair. "Good or bad?" He said.

"I dunno, I always wondered what my hair would look like on Harry's head. Gorgeous really." Draco said musingly.

"Dad what are you trying to avoid?" Harry said arching an eyebrow. Putting the book aside he unfolded his crossed legs. "Would you like to sit down and talk about it?"

Draco pulled Harry into his lap. "No, tell me about your term. Straight A's again?"

"I'm beginning to get teased about it." Harry said laying his head back against Draco's shoulder. "I also think I'm getting too old to stay in your lap."

Draco ignored his comment, wrapping his arms around Harry's slender waist. "Anything new happening?"

"Well…I'm sort of confused about something." Harry said carefully.

"What?"

Harry was silent, carefully placing his words as he often did. "You're…gay, aren't you?"

"Well, I've only been in love once, and it was with a boy so I guess you could say so."

"Does that make me gay too?"

Draco grinned. "I like Brussel sprouts, does that make you like them too?" he said teasingly. "Stupid question, sorry." Harry said looking down.

"Why do you ask? There any little boy at your school you've had your eye on?"

"No." Harry said calmly. "I don't have my eye on anyone at my school, which is what is bothering me."

"Don't worry about it." Draco assured.

"I won't worry about me, but you can't stop me from worrying about you. What is it that you're not telling me dad?" Harry said seriously, slipping out of Draco's embrace. Draco stared at his son's small serious face and sighed.

"Ron…thinks you're ready for the cross-country tournament." Draco said carefully, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Really?" Harry said grinning. "Wow…I mean, I trained hard this year, but I didn't think anyone noticed." His eyes shone. "Wow, cross-country. That's…that's…" the smile faded and he looked down. "How long?" he said.

"Two weeks." Draco said quietly. "So you want to go or not?"

"You're going to miss me aren't you?" Harry said solemnly.

"Don't think about me." Draco smiled. "Just tell me if you want to go."

"Of course I want to go. You know how much I love Quiddich dad. But you also know that _I _know how much you'll miss me when I'm gone." Harry continued.

"Hey, if I remember correctly, you were the one that cried when you were about to go into first year."

"I was eleven. I'm not anymore. I'm much older, interested in different things. But…you're the same." Harry said carefully.

"Its not like I don't have a life…" Draco said defensively. "I'm a muggle doctor. I allow women to have babies. I have a very important job."

"And no love life." Harry said grinning. "If you don't want me to go you can tell me."

"Don't care." Draco shrugged. "It'll be nice and quite when you're gone. I won't mind."

Harry smiled. "Thank you dad." He said, getting on his knees and kissing his lips softly. Then he pulled back, looking troubled. "I think I should stop that too." he said, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Draco said in confusion.

"Kissing you. I mean, it feels weird to kiss you now. I don't know why." Harry said, getting off the bed. He walked to the dresser and began changing. "I'm older now, and I've finally realized that most boys don't do that with their fathers at all."

Draco gazed at him. 'He's getting older. He's growing up too fast. I'm too young to lose him. 3 years, and then he'll be able to go.' He stopped thinking, not wanting to change his mind about letting Harry go. "So, get packed because you guys will be leaving in 2 days." He said, brushing his fingers through his hair.

"2 days?" Harry said. "Wow…I…I can't help but feel excited. I hope we're going to train for a few days before we actually start competing."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone for now. Just wanted to run that by you." Draco said getting up.

Harry smiled at him, always perfectly pale-skinned, blood-red lips and gorgeous green eyes. "Thanks dad, I know it's hard for you to let go." He said. He tip-toed, then thought better of it and hugged his father instead. "Hard habit to break." He smiled.

Draco left the room, closing the door behind him. He bit his lip. '2 weeks without Harry. What the bloody hell am I going to do?'

"I can't believe you're actually letting him go." Ron mused, trying to hold back his playful 6 year old son with one hand as he talked to Draco. "You don't have to worry. We'll drive on the muggle road until we get out to the country and then we'll put on the concealment charms and go flying. It'll be great."

"Keep an eye on him." Draco said worriedly, wrapping his arms around himself. Ron ran forward a little, trying hard to hold unto Hugo. "I will. I know how small he is. I won't let the other boys bug him. Though, there really isn't a problem with that, he gets along rather well with them."

Draco nodded, breathing in deeply. The sun was setting over the horizon, and already the grass was growing dewy. "Ok, ok. I can do this. I'd better get back home and give Harry his dinner before I change my mind." He smiled.

"Be strong!" Ron yelled after him. Hugo was shrieking, begging Ron for a piggy-back ride, and Draco felt glad Harry had never gone though that stage.

_'What are you doing Harry?' Draco asked his tiny six year old. Harry looked up from his book. 'Reading.' He said. Draco jumped up from the couch and rushed over to where Harry was sitting on the floor, picking him up and spinning him around._

_Harry laughed nervously, tentively. Draco could feel Harry's small hands fisting his shirt. 'What's wrong?' he asked. _

'_I'm scared.' Harry said honestly. 'Can we just sit down for a while daddy?'_

_Draco smiled. 'You strange, strange child.' He whispered, sitting with Harry in his arms. Harry breathed in deeply. 'This is much better.' He smiled, leaning back against Draco. 'I don't like being too high.'_

_Draco smiled, stroking back Harry's unruly hair. 'I can see I'm not going to have any trouble with you.'_

'_I would never give you trouble daddy.' Harry said, before nodding off to sleep. 'I love you too much.'_

Their relationship had always been…intimate, but never something Draco had thought unhealthy. As Harry got older, he knew it would get more awkward, more questionable, but he had never really been willing to let it go. Losing their closeness would only signify the loss of something else. The loss of Harry's innocence…and the loss of Harry himself…

TBC…

* * *

Thank you:

CelticGirl264 (first reviewer!!)

Yaeko (you don't want me to spoil it for you !!)


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Say something to her." Another boy whispered bashfully. "Look at all that hair. Its so messy…in a sexy way."

"Touch her."

"No, you."

"You brought it up, just say something."

Harry felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and sighed. Closing his book gently, he turned in his seat to face a group of boys sitting behind him. His Quiddich team had joined up with another set of students, from a Quiddich team in Shlovets, a small wizarding school near Hogwarts, and they were currently riding their bus together to their first destination.

He still felt slightly troubled, leaving his father out in the early morning grass as he'd driven away at 6 am. Sure he was an obstetrician, a job that was supposed to require much of his attention, but, being the head of the department, he didn't need to go out and work as much as he had when he was in lower ranking, and often could work form home, save for emergencies. He was going to be lonely.

"H-hi." One of the boys whispered a lanky red head with blue eyes. Harry knew his gaze was cold, something he'd inherited from his father, even though his eyes were green, not steely grey, and he softened it slightly. He nodded in acknowledgement to let the boy know he was listening. "Umm…we didn't know there were any girls on your team. They told us no girls had made the team this year."

"No girl did." Harry said in a soft voice. The boy looked confused.

"But…"

"I'm a boy." Harry interrupted, used to this conversation after going through it many a time before. "But…you're so…pretty." The boy faltered.

"Would you like me to show you my genitals." Harry said coolly, beginning to get peeved. He was sick of doing this every time he met someone new. "Um..no." the boy sat back, obviously embarrassed.

It was quiet for a while, then Harry felt another tap. "What now?" he sighed. This time it was a brown haired guy with the most sharp canines he'd ever seen. "I don't care if you're a boy, you're damn hot. What's say you and me go into the back of the bus and get it on?"

Harry's lip curled into a sneer or dissatisfaction, another trait of aristocracy he'd inherited from Draco. "Leave me alone." He snapped.

"Com'n baby, don't go cold on me." The boy grabbed unto his upper arm and had managed to latch his mouth unto Harry's slender white neck. "Stop!" Harry yelled, trying to squirm away. the boy was leaning over his seat to get to him, and he feared no one would hear him because he'd chosen to sit behind the shutters at the back of the bus where he'd hoped for more quiet.

He lifted his hand to hit the boy, but he grabbed unto that one too, taking the opportunity to run his hand under Harry's shirt. His sloppy kisses were making their way up to Harry's mouth, who was fruitlessly trying to pull back. 'Where's my wand?' he thought desperately, on the verge of tears. "Stop it. I don't like it. Please." he begged, hating the feeling of someone touching him so intimately, in front of a group of people.

"I'm pretty sure he said it nicely that time." The voice was deep, and frighteningly menacing. Harry felt the hold on him being released and he was pulled up and pulled against a familiar chest, his face laying against it. 'I shouldn't have worried. Phelias has always come whenever I needed him.'

"I'm not sure if I'm in the mood to hex you, curse you or just good old fashion beat you up. I'll think about it for a while and then come back with my decision. You're lucky the bus is about to take of and we have to have on our seatbelts for that bit of the ride." He continued venomously, while still gently giving Harry steady strokes through his hair. Harry had always wondered how Phelias could be so cruel to others, so cold and harsh, while still being the sweetest person in the world to him, and at the same time no less.

Phelias picked up his book and placed it into his arms before turning sharply and walking though the door, striding up to his seat. There were two seats, but he completely ignored that fact and sat with Harry in his lap. "You shouldn't go anywhere by yourself. You know there's a 99 chance you're going to get raped."

Harry didn't say anything, his silent tears blinding him.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Phelias continued stroking his damp cheek. "Not even to pee."

Harry gave a small smile, knowing he was absolutely serious.

The sky seemed particularly starry while being stared at through teary eyes. Harry drew his knees up closer to his chest, pulling his sleeves down till they completely covered his hands. It was cold out.

Annoyedly, he brushed a piece of hair out of his face, continuing to stare up at his favorite constellation, tilting his head to the side to see better. A light brush on his arm and he felt a weight being lifted of his knees. "The study of vampirism?" Phelias said in a bemused voice. "Have you ever heard of light reading? We just spent like 3 hours training out there and you still have time to read?"

They were camping out in an 'old deserted lot', at least to the muggles, one of the many places that had been marked out for the Quiddich players of the junior team, which was complete with Quiddich field and cabins to bunk in.

Harry laughed softly, snapping the book shut and laying it beside him in the grass. Phelias leaned over him to gaze at the cover. "They look like you." He grinned, referring to the vampires, brushing that annoying strand of Harry's hair behind his ear for him. "All cherry lipped, messy haired and lacking of skin color. Pale as night."

Harry glanced bashfully at Phelias, the place where he had touched hot on his skin. They had always been best friends, from the first day of school when Phelias had hexed a couple of boys that were making fun of a crying Harry on the train.

Lean, yet completely muscular, Phelias was all tanned, dark-haired, dark chocolate-eyed, passionate and devastatingly hot-tempered. 'It's a wonder we've been friends for so long, but he hasn't been anything but perfect.' Harry mused.

"I just can't tan." He whispered, looking back up at the sky.

"I don't mind." Phelias said shaking his head. "It's not necessarily a bad thing. You're so sensitive."

It was silent for a while then Phelias spoke again. "Hey," Harry felt Phelias' fingertips run lightly over his skin. "You ok?"

"Fine." Said Harry, giving a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Then why in the world is my baby crying?" Phelias inquired. "Stop staring up at the sky, you're going to get a cramped neck." He brought Harry's head down straight into his arms against his chest. 'My favorite place.' Harry thought happily.

"Don't let those guys give you all this bullshit. You know they're treating you like this because you're hot and you won't let them have you."

"It still hurts." Harry mumbled. Since they'd gotten there, he'd been pranked a series of times, the most recent being the replacement of his shampoo with some sort of charmed goo, that had taken an hour to get out. Through the whole time he'd been laughed at every time someone saw him.

Harry lay there, basking in his comfort, loving the feeling of warmth. He wasn't really listening and Phelias knew this, but just the sound of his best friends voice was usually enough to get him through anything.

"They're jealous." Phelias whispered passionately into his ear. "Something about you obviously evokes this emotion cause I often feel it too."

Harry looked up at him curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Phelias laughed, scratching the back of his neck nervously while still securely holding Harry. "Your dad." He said.

"My dad? What?" Harry questioned. Phelias was red. "You…you know. Every time you start or end the term, when you're leaving him or re-joining him you always kiss him."

"Oh Phelias." Said Harry, going equally red. "Its something I do out of habit, since I was small. You can't be jealous of my dad, its not like we do anything."

"I know, I know. There's nothing wrong with it. Its not like you're tonguing him or anything." Phelias sighed biting his lip.

"Then, what is it?" Harry felt uneasy. It had always felt natural, never strange to kiss Draco. 'Has it really been wrong all this time?'

"Its just every time I see it I get jealous. I don't even care that its your dad anymore. I just know its someone that gets to hold you more intimately than I do, gets to kiss you the way I can't. You're so fragile, so delicate, anyone else touching you in that way makes me jealous."

Harry was silent, taking in all that his best friend had said. Then he looked at Phelias. "What are you trying to say?" he said slowly. Phelias opened his mouth as if to say something important then paused. "I just…since you're so tiny…I want to protect you and make sure you're not hurt. When other people get to hold you like that it makes me feel like you don't need me any more." He said finally.

"Your hair's gorgeous." Harry breathed, having lost interest in their previous conversation. Phelias' silky hair was blowing into his face and it smelt delightful. "There's just so much of it."

Phelias smiled. "I swear, for a genius, you seriously act like someone with A.D.D. so, you okay now?"

"Yeah." Harry got up off the grassy hill and stretched. Phelias stood as well, gazing at him thoughtfully. "Hey…Harry?" he said catching his best friend hand.

"You kiss your father because you love him that much right?"

"Yeah." Said Harry, pre-occupied with the feel of Phelias' hand in his.

"Well don't you love me too?" Phelias continued in a darkly seductive voice, drawing Harry close by that same hand.

Harry looked down, feeling his breath catch as their chests touched. Phelias was so close he could feel his breath flitting over his face, feel his ripping muscles through his t-shirt. He was three inches shorter than Phelias, but the other boy had a much more developed body, in comparison with his tiny muscles and lithe figure. Being against him felt right.

"Of course I love you." He said quietly, wondering why they were having this conversation. Something told him most boys didn't communicate with each other in this fashion. Something else told him that he wasn't a normal boy. His chest felt hot and the place on his face and neck where Phelias' hair tickled felt hot as well. He wondered why.

"Then kiss me." Phelias murmured against his ear. Harry's eyes widened. "I want to feel your love in a way other friends of yours aren't privileged to." He continued. "You know it's something I don't get often."

Harry nodded. Aside from having an abusive father, Phelias' mother had run off from he was a small baby. He'd toughened and hardened considerably because of this and hadn't let anyone but Phelias into his life since then, hadn't let anyone see the real him.

_'Why don't you ever smile?' Harry asked as they sat alone in the boy's dormitory. Phelias looked at him with a steely glare. 'Why are you talking to me?' he said darkly. 'Just because I saved you from those guys back there doesn't mean I want to be your friend.'_

_Harry cocked his head to the side. 'I want to be your friend though.' He said sincerely._

'_No you don't. No one does. No one can understand more and I won't let anyone try. It only hurts more in the end.' Phelias turned in his chair to the fireplace._

_Harry got up from his sitting position, walking behind Phelias and wrapping his arms around him, giving Phelias the first hug he'd ever received in his life. 'I won't let anyone hurt you.' He whispered. 'And I swear I'm going to make you smile.'_

"I wasn't wanted when I was born. Mother left me, father hates me. You know the story." He shrugged. "I just want to be assured that you won't go."

Before he lost his nerve Harry tipped and kissed Phelias quickly, wishing to get that depressed look of his best friends face.

"Pshh." Phelias smiled, pulling him back up by the waist. "You give your dad way more than that."

Harry kissed him again, feeling terribly hot all over, shyly putting his arms round Phelias' neck. "I feel strange." He said against Phelias' lips.

"Good or bad?" Phelias breathed heavily.

"Ask me when my brain works again."

'_My mom left me when I was born. My dad tells me she had said I was the ugliest baby she'd ever seen before she went.' Phelias said quietly, still staring into the fire._

'_Hard to believe.' Harry said, scrutinizing Phelias' features._

_'What about your mom? You haven't said anything about her and I didn't see her when you were boarding the bus.'_

_Harry smiled. 'I don't have a mom.'_

'_She…died?'_

'_I never had one.'_

'_That's impossible. You got to have a mom. There's only one successful male pregnancy in the history of the wizarding world and that person is dead.'_

'_Harry Potter.' Harry said reverently, running his finger over his locket, the one his parents had bought for him before his birth, with a picture of both of them in it. He cherished it more than almost anything, loving to know that his father had touched it and held it before his death, and had wanted him._

_'My father…'_

'_No you can't be serious.' Phelias said taken aback. Harry smiled sadly. 'If he were alive I know he'd love me so much. I wish he were so often, I wonder what it would be like to have known him. My other dad says I act just like him in almost all aspects.'_

_Phelias gazed at Harry thoughtfully. 'Maybe I'll open my heart just one more time.' He said carefully._

Phelias smiled. "Thank you. I'll cherish it forever, even if you never do it again." Harry blushed. It felt wonderful kissing Phelias, an electric hot shock running right through his body, making him feel high, blissful, sexually excited, completely happy. It was defiantly a sacred feeling and he was sure it was something special. But there was only one problem. He felt exactly the same when he kissed Draco Malfoy.

* * *

So this was just to introduce and do some background on the sort of relationship Harry junior has with his best friend, his home away from home.

Harry: "So wait a minute, am I in love with him or something?"

Me: "Wait and see."

Harry: "But if I feel the same way for my dad, that means-"

Me: covers Harry's mouth

ANYWAYS, now that we've set up the relationship between Draco and Harry and Harry and Phelias, the real story begins. Already the trouble with Harry and not knowing his sexuality is kicking in and apart from that…well you guys will see the other trouble soon enough. -

Thank you:

m-lightkiss (thank you for the motivation)

her (nope lol, but you'll see what happens soon enough)

yaeko (yah -)

CelticGirl (thank you. and here's your new chapter)

YaoiFanGirl (aww, well I'm sure the relationship is not like the one between Draco and Harry. 0.o At least I hope lol)

LingLing20009 (you know I dont usually like them either, but I wanted it to be this way and since the story isnt centered on th mpreg i thought it would be ok)


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Ok, I got two very eye-opening reviews ( :( ), questioning a couple things that I was going to explain later on in the story. But since I don't want anyone to think I'm a complete nut job, I'll answer them from now.

Umm, oxygen deprivation was actually supposed to be something that had to do with an infection of the womb. I had changed it but I must've put the wrong chapter, the original one in the place of the corrected one.

Harry did not have an 'ass baby', the potion that he and Draco fiddled around with gave him godonal dysgenesis, and made him intersexual (though I presumed everyone figured this out, I was also going to explain it later). The baby grew inside him and then was cut out of the womb (which was on the inside of him).

Snape's name was also incorrect because the wrong chapter was once again put up. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Hope this explains a bit, I'll put up the right one soon.

* * *

Draco couldn't count the amount of times that he'd been told to get a life, and to move on from his first and only lover. It was even harder to count the amount of times he'd ignored these comments, made them seem irrelevant, over and over in his mind. He never went out, not even at nights when Harry was asleep, just in case anything bad ever went wrong.

The only place he ever socialized on was the internet, and after getting accidentally drawn into a gay dating site, he'd been hooked unto this one guy, and had been talking to him for the last couple of months.

Not being able to get his son off his mind, Draco drew his laptop closer to him on the bed and signed in unto msn. Fiddling with the waistband of his boxers he couldn't help but have his heart jump when the person he'd been waiting for signed on.

Xxyaoixxlover says:

Hey, where you been?  You were gone a while.

Slytherinking says:

Kid trouble…something you wouldn't get

Xxyaoixxlover says:

Try me

Slytherinking says:

It's Harry.

Draco knew how dangerous it was, talking to some guy he didn't even know, but it made him feel safe and not so lonely. They'd been through a lot together and he knew that Jacob was 30, had no kids or wife, seeing as he was gay, had two dogs and lived close by. Though his msn buddy had offered to show him a picture, Draco had refused to give out one of himself and so he'd held back, saying that he would show Draco a picture once he did the same.

Xxyaoixxlover says:

Ah, the son. Is it serious?

Draco thought carefully. To him, anything regarding to Harry that wasn't absolutely perfect, was serious. His fingers wavered over the keys.

Slytherinking says:

Its complicated.

Xxyaoixxlover says:

Give me a summary hun.

Slytherinking says:

He's growing up, and I'm afraid. He's going to leave me and grow up and I don't want to lose him.

Draco's eyes began to blur. He was finally getting it all out there and telling someone what was wrong.

Xxyaoilover says:

This sounds serious, I'm calling.

Draco couldn't write back, his hands were trembling too hard. His phone rang immediately. He answered. Jason had gotten him through a lot of other Harry related issues, and had sometimes stayed up with him for hours on end during the night to keep him company.

"So what's up" Jason said soothingly, his calm, deep voice making Draco cry even harder. He felt disgustingly alone, sitting in the middle of his bed at mid-day, with nothing to do, because the boy he loved, the boy who could've spent his whole life with him and be happy, was dead, leaving him with a son that he clung to, and was now leaving him too.

"I'm lonely. I can't stand it. I hate it when Harry leaves. I'm so pathetic." Draco tried to say in a normal voice, only succeeding in making the fact that he was crying even more obvious.

"This has been getting worse lately Draco. You're getting depressed over this more and more often. What's going on?" Jacob said caringly.

"The more Harry grows up, the more I realize I have no life, I'm going no where and I'm going to be left alone." Draco said, trying to calm himself down.

There was a silence over the phone. "You know what; I can't listen to you like this." Jacob said seriously.

Draco lowered his head, clutching the phone closer to his ear. Was Jacob going to hang up on him? "Meet me at the Starbucks café on waterloo."

"What?" Draco said in confusion.

"Meet me there as quickly as you can. I'm leaving right now. You said you lived near to me right? On waterloo road?" Jacob said. Draco could hear the rustling of his jacket.

"Yeah, but, you want me to meet you? Now?" Draco said.

"Go, now! I'll be waiting for you."

Draco's heart was pounding. He didn't know what to think as he jumped off the bed and fling on some clothes hurriedly.

They'd never talked about meeting before, and he wondered why Jacob was suddenly so eager. He knew all about the dangers of meeting someone through the internet, but he didn't think it applied to powerful wizard such as himself.

Making sure he was shaved, his hair didn't look too messy and his eyes not too red, he apparated to Starbucks.

It was raining outside and the steam from the coffee inside the store looked really inviting, but he chose to wait outside, under the shed for Jacob. After ten minutes, no one had come. The only person that was there, and had been there for the last couple of minutes, was an old man, standing outside of the store and looking like he was waiting for someone.

Draco bit his lip. From waterloo, it only would've taken 5 minutes to get to waterloo, and five minutes ago was about when that man had gotten there.

He turned. "Excuse me." He said uncertainly. The man looked about 70, stooped with old age and had a full head of white hair. The man looked at him. "Are you…Jacob?" Draco said. Had he somehow gotten the wrong age? This was not the guy he'd imagined talking to all this time.

"Why yes, yes I am." Jacob said. Draco's eyes widened. Then his heart returned to its correct pace as he was spun around to face someone much closer to his imagined Jacob than the old man. He smiled. Tall, tanned, blue-eyed, blonde haired and handsome, Jacob made him glad that he had come.

"Look at you." Jacob said, hugging him. "When you said you didn't want to show me a picture, I thought it was because you had some sort of major deformity, or you were a girl, or 12 or _something_." He admitted. "But you're…sexy."

"Why did you want to see me?" Draco said in confusion, breaking from the hug to look at Jacob. "I've wanted to see you for a long time. But this time you seemed especially upset. I just got that urge. I'm glad you came." Jacob said, opening the glass door and leading Draco inside.

He looked intelligent and thoughtful, everything Draco needed at the moment.

"You look way too young to have a 14 year old." Jacob said thoughtfully, going over to the bar to buy their coffee's. "It's a dreadfully long story." Draco explained softly.

"Hey, why did you think I came here? I want to know everything. But first, tell me about your son." Jacob came back, a piping mocha late in each hand.

"It's basically everything I told you already. He's doing things that are making me realize that he's getting older, and I can't handle it." Draco lowered his head, trying to make sure he wouldn't cry anymore.

"I know it must be tough, especially after what happened with you before, but if you hold unto him for too long, he'll only try to get away faster." Jacob said. "You need to find other interests, meet new people."

Draco shook his head. "I don't want new people, I want Harry." He murmured. "I don't want him gone. I want to see him every day."

Jacob got up quickly and walked over to him, kneeling beside Draco's chair. He brought his lips near Draco's ear, some of his hair and his earring brush Draco's lip. "You crying?" He whispered.

Draco hid his face with his sleeve. "You don't know how hard it would be to let Harry go. There would be a void in my life that no one could ever replace."

Jacob continued looking thoughtful, brushing Draco's hair back gently. "If I'm being too brash, too intimate, too foreword, just tell me and I'll back off." He said. "But maybe, what you want, is not someone to replace Harry, but someone to help you get over him not being there. Someone different."

Draco shook his head. "You don't know how close we are." He said.

Jacob lowered his lips, and Draco didn't know if it was by accident or on purpose but he felt them now brushing his ear. A shiver ran up his spine. "Don't forget him. Get someone to help you move on."

"T-too close." Draco mumbled, turning his face away. "I know we've been talking for a long time, but actually seeing you all of a sudden is a big step for me."

"I know." Jacob got up and went back to his seat. "I have no idea why I suddenly decided to come down here. I couldn't stand thinking about you crying. But you still are."

Draco cracked the slightest of smiles. "I'm sorry, I don't do it that often so I guess it doesn't want to stop."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Jacob said, covering Draco's hand with his. Their coffee was cold and Draco felt disgusted in himself for continuing to cry with Jacob right in front of him smiling like he was the only thing he cared about.

He pushed back his chair, walking outside even though it was raining. People had begun to look at him, one of the major things he hated. "What's wrong? Did I so something?" Jacob said following him quickly. "Did I come on too strong or touch you or something? I'm really sorry."

Draco shook his head. "No, no-"

"I'm a writer and all I do is spend all day at home. I have no one to talk to almost all the time. You do not know how horny I am. It's not that easy to resist you you know?" Jacob continued, fumbling to wipe the tears escaping from Draco's eyes.

"How often have you seen a grown man cry?" Draco asked, looking at the ground. "Rarely, but something tells me you didn't fully grow up." Jacob said looking at him curiously. Draco bit on his lip, looking out at the rain from his place under the shed. "Well I'm going to change that. I need to let go and so am going to find someone else just as you said." He said seriously. "Jacob, do you want to go out on a date?"

* * *

Short, but the next one will make up for it.

Thank you: Yaoifangirl101 (now theres even more competition)

her (thanks for the motivaiton)

animehpgurl (kk here it is)

MarieEsmareldaDumbledore (lol, i know, its so wrong and yet so..cute)

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"I'm home!" Harry yelled with excitement as he shut the door behind him. Draco came from the living room, where he'd been eagerly awaiting Harry's return. "It's so great to have you back." He said, tilting Harry's chin upwards and kissing him lightly.

Harry looked at him with a troubled expression on his beautiful face. "What? Oh, oh I'm sorry Harry, I forgot all about the no kissing thing."

"No that's not it." Harry said shaking his head. "Its just that you didn't say 'I've been dying without you.'"

"Oh…well yes of course I've been." Draco said looking at the ground. Why hadn't he said it? He always did, it was something of a tradition between him and Harry. "I guess I have to face that you're growing up…" he faltered.

Harry nodded, beginning to walk towards his room. 'It had nothing to do with that date with Jacob did it? Unrepressed guilt? Suddenly forgetting my own son? No.' Draco thought, taking one of Harry's bag's for him. 'I think such stupid things at times.' Of course something as small as a date couldn't have affected such a lifelong tradition as this. Not even one that memorable.

'I must just have a lot on my mind.' Draco said, setting the bag down. "So, what place did you come. It couldn't have been low cause you've been away the whole two weeks." He sat on the bed, eager to hear Harry's story. 'Of course I've missed him. Just as much as I've always missed him. Just because I wasn't pining away about him at home, or thinking about him 24/7, doesn't mean I didn't miss him. Its much more healthy this was. Normal.'

"Third." Harry said excitedly. "Third out of the whole country in the junior section. Isn't that great?"

"Terrific. Did Ron kiss the referee again?"

"Nope, but he did kiss one of the catchers on our team." Harry laughed. "It was funny."

"I've missed your laugh. I've missed you. As much as I always do." Draco said, partly to assure himself as he pulled Harry into his arms.

The warmth he felt was as comforting and as loving as it always was, everything was just the same. 'I didn't betray him.'

"I missed you as well daddy." Harry said, gently touching Draco's face, loving the feel of smooth skin. "A-and there's something that I gravely need to tell you."

"As do I." Draco said solemnly. "But you go first."

"No, you." Harry said, looking at him with curiosity. Rarely had there been something that his father had had to tell him, preferring to listen to what Harry had to say with rapt attention and bright grey eyes. Harry had always been proud to capture his father's attention, his full attention at all times. To have the ability to be the only one that would make him smile on a whim, stop crying in a heartbeat, laugh in a second. He had the power that he was sure many men wanted, and women as well. But his father didn't love anyone else like him, and he felt glad that he never would.

"Alright, we'll do it at the same time." Draco smiled.

Harry took a deep breath, looking at the floor, even though he couldn't even see Draco's face form his place in his lap. "Three, two, one." He said.

"I have a boyfriend." They said at the same time.

Draco's eyes widened while Harry's slinted till he looked as cold as Lucius Malfoy himself. "What?" he said in outrage, jumping away from Draco. "How…how dare you?"

"How dare me?" Draco said in confusion. "All these years you've been telling me to move on with my life and I'm finally doing it. And what about you? You said that you weren't gay!"

"I didn't know. It took off me and Phelias. I don't really know how it got to that stage. I just know I want to be with him. He makes me feel good."

Draco stood up as well, breathing heavily. "This is a big shock, I don't think that I'll be able to adjust to it."

"You?" Harry's voice grew quiet. "Dad, you don't know how hard it will be for _me_ to adjust. I'm your only child, your baby. How am I going to feel not getting all of your attention anymore. Don't you love me as much now? Is it because of hat thing I said about kissing?"

"No…Harry no. this has nothing to do with anything that you've said. Jacob's just shown me that I need to go out and do something in my life instead of chasing around after you all the time." Draco said, hugging him tightly. Harry's soft cotton shirt felt good against him, and his face, buried deep against Draco's chest as he rubbed it there, his unruly hair ticking Draco's chin.

Draco turned his head to the side, and suddenly he couldn't speak as tears filled his eyes. Harry felt him clinging harder. "I'm sorry." He said. "That was too brash."

"Have you stopped loving dad? My other dad I mean." Harry said sadly.

Draco shook his head, holding Harry's head closer to his chest. "I've thought about that for so long, feeling guilty, feeling worried. All along I'd known that was what Harry had wanted, for me to be happy, with whoever I was with, but I kept telling myself he was the only one that was made for me. I'm still over-ridden with guilt every time I think about it, but I know what's right is to move on, and not be stuck in the past."

"Don't cry. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Harry brought his arms under Draco's and wrapped them around his neck. "Please." he drew in Draco's scent, the most comforting in the world, full of soap and manliness and baby powder and love. He raised his hand higher, stroking back the silky mass of hair. "I'm sorry. Don't cry."

He held Draco till he stopped, feeling ashamed. "That was stupid." Draco sniffed as Harry kissed his cheeks. "I'm sorry." Harry said, lowering his head. "I shouldn't have."

"It's not your fault. I was an ass for crying in front of you like that. That was stupid and insensitive of me."

"No." Harry smiled. "That was just you being _too _sensitive."

"I want you to meet him." Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "If he's going to become a major part of this family, then I don't see why I should keep him from e's you."

"A major part of my life." Harry whispered to himself. He couldn't begin to fathom, even to think about not being the only major part of his father's life. He couldn't imagine him kissing another man…or, Lord forbid, making love to one. It was too disgusting to imagine. And on top of that he wasn't exactly sure of how that worked.

"He's coming over for dinner." Draco continued, searching Harry's eyes for a sign of his feelings. "Is that okay with you?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah Dad, fine." He said, sensing that Draco was scared. "It'll be great."

"Good, he's coming over tonight."

Harry didn't stop smiling. It was all he could do to prevent himself from screaming out loud.

* * *

"Harry this is Jacob, Jacob, Harry." Draco said nervously. He'd just opened the door for Jacob and called Harry, who was currently staring at Jacob with such cool intensity Draco feared he might turn and go back out the door. But he only smiled. "This is the boy I've been hearing so much about? Charmed." He held out his hand.

Harry gave a stiff smile and shook it briefly, and the only thing he could think about was those hands touching his father. 'Sickening.'

"Well, com'n in. I made Sheppard's pie for dinner, one of Harry's absolute favorites." Draco said, leading Jacob into the dining room. "When he was a toddler he would hardly eat anything and that was pretty much the only thing that could tempt him."

Harry followed, crossing his arms sulkily. He heard Jacob laugh, and didn't miss when his hand came to grasp Draco's. For a brief second he wondered where his wand was.

"He sounds cute. I can hardly imagine you as a 17 year old feeding him. It must've been tough." Jacob said softly. Though Harry was trailing far behind them down the hall, he could still hear them. "He made it easy." Draco smiled.

'2 points for Harry.' Harry thought happily. 'Look who he's talking about. Not you.'

He felt childish, so he drew up his chair and put on a face of enjoyment.

"So Jacob." He said. "I mean…should I call you Jacob?"

"Oh go ahead, I'm not that old." Jacob smiled.

"Ok." Harry blushed. "J-Jacob, what do you do? For a job you know?" he tried to keep his voice steady as he clutched his fork, tried to make it seem as if he was actually having a good time and card about what this two-faced airhead was talking about. He was surprised at himself. It wasn't in his nature to be aggressive, compulsive, over passionate. That had been his father. 'I should be ashamed of myself. He seems like a nice enough guy.'

"I'm a writer." Jacob said. "I write novels, biographies, documentaries and such."

"Wow." Harry said, snpping out of his trance. "Do you write under your name or is here another that you use?"

"Oh yeah, I go by the name of Kurt Bernard." Jacob said. "Good question, Draco hadn't gotten around to asking me that yet."

"Wait, you're Kurt Bernard?" Draco practically squealed. "_The_ Kurt Bernard? I read your books almost every single night before I go to bed. The plotlines, the realism of the romance. It all makes sense. You're so talented, expressing the actual feelings of a gay man instead of stereotyping them like so many people do."

"Well I would know." Jacob smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Great.' He thought, taking a stab at his food.

"They're heartfelt, I love them so much." Draco sighed.

"I guess that just gives you another reason to love me huh?" Jacob smiled, leaning across the table and kissing Draco.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Harry yelled in disgust, pushing back his chair and storming to his room. His stomach was churning. He knew that had been immature but he hadn't been able to think., how dare that man kiss his father. And in front of him too. 'Those are my lips. No one kisses them but me!'

He'd practically owned them since he was a baby. He punched his wall angrily.

Somewhere in his mind a fantasy emerged of Draco pulling away from Jacob in a fit of outrage, slapping him across the face before dumping him, them running to him and picking him up, holding him in his arms until Harry had fully forgiven him. 'Its not like we were in a relationship anyways. He's my father.' Harry thought, trying to be rational. 'He's allowed to date and so am I.'

Upon remembering he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Phelias' number.

He drew in a deep breath. "Hey." He said when Phelias answered.

"What's up, you sound upset about something." Phelias said.

"I can't hide very many things from you can I?" Harry said softly. "Its my dad…that guy. It's everything. Can you come over?"

"Right here." Phelias said, apparating into the room. He dropped his phone and loosened his grip on his older brother's hand. Their relationship was strange, what with Darin loving Phelias with everything that he had, as he'd done since Phelias had moved into him, and Phelias caring for him hardly at all. He'd lived with their parents back when everything was ok, and gone to Hogwarts and graduated while Phelias was still a baby, making him 20 at the moment and into his second year of muggle college, which fascinated him.

"Oh, Phelias. You didn't need to drag Darin into this." Harry sighed.

"Well I couldn't exactly apparate on my own." Phelias said hugging him.

Drain sat on a beanie bag chair. "I can't say no to him." He grinned. Harry smiled back at him, noting he looked exactly like Phelias would in a few years. 'Wow.' Harry thought. 'I can't wait.'

"What's wrong?" Phelias continued.

Harry looked over at Darin self consciously. "Ignore me." Darin said, picking up a magazine.

"My dad. That guy, his boyfriend. I cant stand it." Harry said angrily.

"I cant believe I'm actually jealous of you being jealous of that guy. But of course, I am." Phelias said.

"Why?"

"Because." He said. "I've always been_. I'm_ your boyfriend. I'm not leaving you for anyone else. So what does it matter? Why are you worried about your dad? He's not the one that you with. If you think about it, I'm going to be jealous of you wanting to get his attention so much. I'm the only one that you should even want attention from."

"I just want to get away from him." Harry said. "He's annoying me. Well…no…he's not…I don't even know."

"Well then, let's go." Phelias smiled. "Yeah, let's just go somewhere."

"Like where?"

"A club, a bar. I want to go somewhere exciting, somewhere entertaining, somewhere we're not supposed to be." Phelias said deviously.

Harry felt a surge of excitement going through him. "Yeah lets do that." He said. He wanted to do something wrong, go against Draco's wishes and do something that he shouldn't, something disobedient, something…delinquent.

"Let's go right this very second."

'_I'll meet you at the gay bar_.'

* * *

Thank you so much:

yaeko (hope this answered some of your questions. Keep reading to find out more!)

MarieEsmarelda (yah, thanks for the motivation, and for the review)

YaoiFanGirl (lol, he isn't 70. That's just some old dude that Draco had mistaken for Jacob. Jacob's in his 20's. Thanks for the review.)

The. Clouds. Silver. Lining. (Its about to get a WHOLE LOT more interesting so stay tuned.)


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure about this anymore." Harry whispered nervously, clinging unto Phelias' shirt with his cold fingers. Phelias spun around to face his boyfriend.

"Hey, you know its way too late to back out now." He said. "My brothers gone now and we don't have anyway of getting back."

Harry looked up at the tall blue and black building wedged between two others, unrecognizable in the milkiness of the dark night. The words, 'gay nightly', flashed in green and yellow neon colors. He breathed in deeply, his exhaled breath coming out as a whitish cold mist.

"Look at the line." He murmured, pointing to the long stretch of people standing on the sidewalk, kept in place by a rope.

"Pshh." Phelias said, rolling his eyes. "We'll get in soon enough."

Harry brought his fisted hand up to his mouth, eyebrows drawing together in worry. Phelias smiled.

Pushing up Harry's long sleeves and managing to catch hold of one of his hands, he kissed it. "You're hurting aren't you?" he said, holding Harry's gaze.

"I suppose." Harry said, not being able to look away from him. Phelias was good at doing that, taking his attention and keeping him away from anything else.

"Your dad hurt you didn't he?" Phelias said.

Harry nodded, wondering why Phelias was opening up his wound so quickly. "I'll never hurt you, you know." Phelias whispered. Harry nodded again, tears welling up in his eyes. "So just stop thinking about him and you hurting him or whatever. Don't think that you're being rebellious, even though you _are_. You should be. He hurt you."

"Ok." Harry said, not thinking straight. Phelias had been staring into his eyes for too long. "Ok, fine. But how are we going to get in there? You have to be at least 16."

"You worry way too much." Phelias smiled, giving Harry's ear a quick swipe with his tongue, then walking towards the crowd of people. Harry blushed and followed.

"Umm…Phelias, you're walking past the back of the line." Harry said shyly.

Phelias continued walking outside of the rope, past the group of people standing and straight to the guard standing at the door.

He smiled. "Hey." He said, as close to the man's ear as he could get, leaning over the rope. Harry's eyes widened as the guard unlocked the rope and let Phelias in. "Come on Harry!" he said, looking back. "Umm…ok." Harry said, following Phelias while trying his best to look older. The guard caught his eye and smiled and he felt faint.

"See." Phelias yelled above the music. "That wasn't so hard now was it? It's really no big deal to get in. All they want is hot guys that can handle themselves to fill the place up."

"Well that's all very nice for you, but I've never done anything like this before." Harry said timidly, looking around at the boys sliding past him in bright, flamboyant clothes.

"My brother's been dragging me here for years." Phelias said rolling his eyes. "He comes here every single time he needs to take the edge off."

"That must be often." Harry said, managing to crack a smile.

"You got it. Hey, listen, I need to go use the bathroom ok? You can wait for me by the bar." Phelias said.

Before Harry could say anything he'd disappeared among the crowd of overly drunk boys grinding against each other to the pulsation music. Harry felt his throat constrict. He made his way quickly to the line of chairs in front of the bar and sat at one beside a normal- looking man, one dressed in a tie and plain pants and as far away from the ones dressed in rainbow colors as possible.

"What can I get ya?" the barkeeper asked the man beside him.

"The usual." The man said tiredly. Harry wrung his hands, looking around with frightened eyes. Everything was so much, so loud, so crazy. He didn't know how the people inside the place could handle it.

"Oh, and get one for my little friend here." The man said suddenly, seeing Harry. "He looks like he could take the edge off too."

Harry looked at him. He looked safe, handsome and in his mid-20's. "Oh, no. I don't need the edge taken off of anything. I'm fine."

"It's ok. It's not too strong anyways." The man smiled, handing Harry his drink. "It's delicious though. Drink up."

Harry's head hurt and he wondered what he'd gotten himself into. A mere few minutes ago he'd been storming around in his bed room. 'I should've just blasted my stereo system or thrown stuff around or something else not so rebellious.' He thought nervously, draining his glass.

It burned his throat, but apart from that, compared to his sorrows, it wasn't that bad. The man looked impressed. "Hey, Joey. Hit this guy again." He said. Harry drank that glass too. His shirt was beginning to feel as if it was constricting him. He undid the top button.

"I could do this all night." He said, wondering why his voice sounded slurred. He couldn't see straight either but it didn't really matter, because he felt great. He couldn't even remember what his troubles had been.

"Thanks for the drinks man." He said, getting up out of his seat and smiling.

"For a kid you sure know how to hold your liquor." The mystery man that had been in the chair beside him said, shaking his head.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Harry remembered that Phelias had told him to wait by the bar, but he didn't feel like it anymore. He wondered why he'd disliked the sounds before, because at the moment, they were giving him sensations he'd never felt before. He stumbled through the crowd and came upon a man who was dancing on a table, wearing nothing more than what looked like a speedo and a belt.

Harry smiled goofily, looking up at him and wondering why he had money sticking out of his underwear.

"Hey cutie." The guy said, shaking his hips in Harry's direction. "What's at catch like you doing in a place like this."

"Hopefully getting laid." Harry heard himself saying. At least he thought it was himself. 'Wait, was that me?'

It didn't matter. He clambered unto the table too. The guy looked like he was having fun. 'I want to have fun.'

Everyone was hooting and turning to watch him try to imitate the stripper.

"Harry??" Phelias yelled from down in the crowd. "What the hell are you doing up there?"

"Catch!" Harry said, taking off his shirt and throwing it. Phelias grabbed it from the guy who'd caught it. "Harry get down from there and put back on your shirt. There's something such as being too rebellious you know!"

"Wee!!" Harry said, twirling around on the tabletop. Then everything went blank.

When Harry came to he was in his room, on his bed. His shirt was spread across a chair in the corner of his room. A note was attached to it saying "What did you drink??"

"Aw shit." He said, holding his head. He had a massive headache. 'I must've hit it when I fell of the table.'

He wasn't as worried as he though he should've been though. Then he giggled in a way that was completely unlike him and he realized. 'I'm still drunk.'

The door burst open and immediately Harry felt bad for what he'd done to his father.

"Harry!" Draco said, his hand still pathetically clawing through his hair, his eyes damp and red. "Harry, where were you? You…you just left and you didn't tell me a thing. I was so worried."

"I was out with Phelias dad. Don't be so high-strung." He slurred.

"Don't be so…Harry you never act like this, you never do anything wrong. Are you acting up because of Jacob? Is that it?"

Harry stumbled foreward and tried holding Draco's cheek, but his hand missed and landed on his shoulder.

"Harry, you're reeking of alcohol." Draco said, his eye widening. "Where did you go?"

"To a bar." Harry said, smiling stupidly.

Draco's throat constricted. "Harry, how could you?" he whispered.

Harry's face fell. Amidst his complete drunkenness and his foggy brain, he knew he'd disappointed Draco. "I'm sorry." He murmured, pressing his lips against his fathers.

Draco shook his head. "You're so drunk. I can taste the liquor. Why did you do this to yourself?"

"You hurt me." Harry said. "You hurt me and I was trying to feel good again."

"Drinking isn't the way." Draco quipped, wondering why Harry's lips were still pressed to his. "You're right." Harry said. Draco gasped as he felt his body being pushed unto harrys bed with muscles hardened from years of Quiddich training.

"I can think of a million ways to make me, to make _us_ feel good." Harry giggled, leaning over Draco with his hands on either side of him on the bed. "Harry, stop it right now. You don't even understand on how many levels this is wrong." Draco whispered, trying to get up.

Harry dragged him down again, his body heavy. "Maybe not." He murmured into Draco's mouth. "I do however understand on how many levels this feels so right."

Draco froze in shock as he felt his mouth being opened and his tongue captured by his sons. "Stop it!" he tried yelling, but Harry wouldn't allow it.

A small hand slid up his shirt and a part of him wanted to get Harry off of him though whatever means necessary, another part wanted to get Harry off of him without hurting him, and there was a small part, miniscule really, that wanted to pull Harry closer and kiss him back. He didn't acknowledge that part of him.

'It isn't my fault for being aroused. I haven't had sex in 14 years.' He thought. Harry was holding fast unto his wrist, his tongue sliding against Draco's, against his teeth, and then down his neck and back up.

'He has to stop.' Draco said. 'He's hurting me now.'

Apart from that, he was finding it harder and harder to find the will to fight back and not kiss Harry with the equal ferocity that he was being kissed with.

His forehead pressed heavily against his son's, he dug into his side pocket and pulled out his wand.

_"_Stupify_!"_ he yelled, pointing his wand, catching Harry before he fell on top of him. His heart was racing and his head was throbbing. He held unto Harry's limp body and cried, partly out of complete shock, and partly because he was more painfully erect than he could ever had imagined.

Harry woke up again, this time in completely different clothes than he remembered and under his covers. For some reason, his mouth tasted like cinnamon. He licked him lips. He liked the taste. Kicking off his sheets, he walked to the bathroom to shower, once again cursing his inability to perform magic out of school. He brushed his teeth, sorry to have the delicious, sweet taste gone, and stripped, stepping into the tub and turning on the water.

As the hot water cascaded over him, he felt as if he had a huge chunk of his memory lost, and then like a cheesy movie, his memories flashed before his eyes, leaving him wide-eyed and standing up stock still.

He shut off the water and raced out of the bathroom, throwing on whatever clothes he could find from his drawer and running downstairs. He slowed down when he got to the kitchen, suddenly afraid. 'What am I going to say? Sorry for tonguing you, _dad?_' he shuddered.

"Good, you're up." Draco said, smiling at him from over his coffee. 'How can he be smiling?'

"I'm so sorry dad." Was Harry's meek reply, as he rushed foreward to hug Draco. He felt him flinch. "I cant believe I did that. I'll never do anything like that again. You should punish me, for a thousand years. I'm so sorry daddy."

Draco stroked the trembling child's head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have given you so much to handle and I know you won't do it again. You've been humiliated and punished enough."

"No. no, I haven't. I practically raped you with my mouth." Harry whimpered. "I woke up with the taste of my father down my throat. I am so sick."

"No, you were just drunk. And horney. That's a really bad conversation, and I'm not the best person to go to about morals. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and that's how I got you."

"Thanks." Harry said dryly.

Draco kissed the top of his head. "That was a mistake. And you learnt from it."

"Yeah." Harry said looking up at him with a cheeky glint in his eye. "That you're a damn good kisser, and you taste amazing."

Draco blushed furiously, even though he knew Harry was joking…wasn't he?

* * *

Thank you:

Aishiteru (the only person to actually review. Thanks cause I feel like no one really is reading and I may just stop posting things up here)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"Hey, that's not the face of a guy who's dating one of the most awesome people he's ever met." Ron smiled, poking Draco's cheek with his spoon.

"Summer's over. I sent Harry off to school today."

Ron leaned forward in his chair, stirring his coffee thoughtfully. "I thought you were over the whole 'after-Harry's-gone' depression."

"I am." Draco whispered, running his fingers though his hair. Images, the same ones that had been flashing though his mind since that night in Harry's bedroom, shot through his head again. Him and Harry, kissing, Harry touching him, stroking him, it had all been so intense. 'With my son.' He reminded himself with disgust. "My son, my seed, my blood.'

Ron scooped a heap of chocolate off the bottom of his cup, licking it off with childish delight from his spoon. He took a moment to savor it, and then returned to his previous task of being a good best friend. "Well, you look so serious and sad. It's adorable, but slightly disturbing. Tell me what's wrong."

"Are you a sadist Ron?" Draco teased, managing a small smile. "You get turned on from seeing people in pain?"

Ron licked his spoon seductively, moving closer to Draco. A few years ago he would've been offended at Draco's questioning of his sexuality, angry even, but their friendship had really taken off after Harry's death and Draco was glad for it. They were much more comfortable with each other now. 'Harry would've wanted it that way.'

"Oooh, you're obviously depressed face is making me hard already." Ron whispered in an exaggeratedly husky voice. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his coffee. Ron's sense of humor had taken a while to get used to.

His face fell again as he thought of his problem. Why couldn't he stop thinking about what had happened between him and Harry? It hadn't been that big of a deal. An intoxicated boy and a lusty man. It was natural. Why couldn't he get over it?

Ron noticed the change and put his spoon down, reaching over the table and running the pad of his thumb over Draco's cheek. "Babe com'n, you don't usually hide things from me." He said, his playful blue eyes growing serious, something he usually didn't let happen. Draco saw worry shimmering in his eyes and he gave a watery smile.

"You wouldn't…I'll tell you soon alright? Right now I just need to marinate." He murmured, feeling touched by Ron's sudden outburst of sentimentality.

Ron pulled back, picking up a straw and beginning to slurp his coffee down his throat at an alarming rate. Draco smiled, wishing his life were as carefree as Ron's. Straight, married, gorgeous, kids. Normal. Ron glanced at his watch. "Ohh, time's up. Gotta get back to work." He said getting up.

Draco pouted cutely. "Can't you stay 5 more minutes?" he pleaded.

"Aww." Ron said sincerely at the look on his face. "Sorry babe, not all of us are big-shot doctors that only go to work twice a week." He grinned, kissing Draco's cheek. "Ciao!"

Draco sat back in his chair, feeling put out.

* * *

Harry crossed his legs red-Indian style as he lay on the common room floor, flipping through the pages of his newest book. Every time Draco sent him off to school, he'd give him a new book to read. This one happened to be a novel about a boy opening up about his sexuality to the world. Harry was flushed as he read, wondering if his father had known how explicit some scenes were, particularly the beginning where the boy was kidnapped at the age of ten and began to have sexual relations with his abductor to keep his happy, who exceeded him by 11 years. And that was just in the prologue.

The first chapter started when the boy was 14, thinking himself perfectly heterosexual until he starts having feelings for his best friend. He blames it on what happened to him in his past but can't fight the feeling.

Harry's cheeks reddened even further as he red.

'_James walked alongside his best friend, gazing at him with an air of total adoration. He hadn't realized he was staring until he bounced into his more well-built counterparts chest. "Oh, sorry Andrew." He whispered, blushing. Andrew turned to him and smiled. "Being hit by someone as tiny and adorable as you does not affect negatively in any way." He said in his naturally husky voice._

_James' breath caught as Andrew pulled him close by the waist. "I know about your past." He whispered. "And I still care for you no matter what you did."_

"_I'm not pure any more." James whispered. "You don't want something stained over something clean and…good."_

_He looked down, but Andrew's tender touch to his face caused him to elevate again. Andrew's hand slid along his stomach and then into his pants and he shivered, knowning exactly where this was going. Andrew was 18 and he was just 14, but he didn't care as he let out a husky moan when Andrew touched him again. 'Apparently I'm attracted to older men.' He thought. 'I'm a slut. Something's wrong with me.'_

_Andrew was smiling and hovering over him. "So cute." He whispered. James smiled and dipped his head down to…'_

Harry blushed and snapped the book shut, not wanting to continue. It definitely was not something safe to read outside of his bed, especially not for a teenage boy with raging hormones and a relatively innocent mind. 'My father knew what he was doing though. This guy sounds just like me.' He thought sadly.

Phelias walked into the common room, swooping Harry up into his arms. Ever since they had come out about themselves, there had been mixed reactions. The wizarding world was a strange place, and Harry felt strange to know that his father had been the cause of some of its controversy.

Gay wizards seemed to be much more widely accepted than gay muggles, and since Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the first boy to have a child, had been gay it was even more accepted now, plus, they had successfully duplicated the potion he and Draco had been messing around with the night Harry got pregnant, and now it was an option for men to be able to have children too. If anything, he was even more famous for it.

But Harry still felt shunned by some people, cooed over by the girls, looked at with surprise but eventual acceptance from his friends, and scorned at by his enemies, however few.

He lay his head against his boyfriends chest, purring contently. "I missed you." Phelias whispered. "Sorry, I had to go do some research for Professor Blites class."

He kissed Harry's lips and Harry kissed back gently, feeling his body getting slightly hot. 'I shouldn't have read the prologue of that book.' He thought. It had been too vivid.

"Feisty are we today?" Phelias smiled gleefully. Usually Phelias was shy and reserved when it came to P.D.A or even just kissing. He didn't seem to have a sex drive at all. Phelias nodded, kissing Phelias again, his heart rate rising. He wanted to feel him more, be closer to him. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered, trying to keep his voice at a normal tone. But he felt excited as to what could happen.

Phelias' eyes widened, but he obliged, taking Harry to the boys dorm room. He was glad no one had been around to woot at them in the common room. He locked the dorr behind himself. Harry pushed him unto his bed, crawling on top of him. 'What's happening to me?' he thought. 'It's like I'm getting testosterone for breakfast.'

He kissed Phelias again, not at all innocently, sliding his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Phelias seemed bewildered but happy as he kissed back, running his hand up the curves against Harry's side. He was emitting deep erotic moans that only made Harry want him more.

He felt his hand slid down and cup Phelias. Phelias' eyes shot open and widened. "Wait up! Hold the phone!" he panted. "Harry, not that I don't find you devastatingly sexy and all, but what the hell are you doing. Where are you going with this?"

"Wherever you want." Harry said, his mind clouded with lust. Why had Phelias stopped thrusting his hips upwards? It had felt good, the grinding feeling of the bulge in his jeans against him. Harry pouted, wanting more.

"Com'n Phelias." He twitched with impatience. "Com'n, com'n, com'n."

Phelias stroked his thumb across his boyfriend's delicate arms. "Baby, I went through this stage too, and I made a massive mistake." He whispered. "I know right now your hormones are killing you and you just wanna do it so badly. But take it from me, you need to fight it."

Harry whimpered as Phelias took his hand of his jeans. "I was going mad when it happened to me, cause I was in love with you, and all I wanted was you, but you were so innocent. It was really tough for me to fight animal instincts."

He kept stroking Harry's arm, locking his gaze with the other boys. "But in a couple years we'll both be ready."

Harry's breathing was still shallow, and he blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." He whispered. "I feel like such a slut right now." His face felt hot and he laid it against his boyfriends chest.

"You're not, Harry, I love you so much." Phelias whispered, using one hand to play with Harry's shimmering golden locks. Harry opened his mouth, but his throat felt constricted. Did he love Phelias? Like a…boyfriend? He sighed, not knowing yet. Suddenly, the memory of what he'd done to Draco flashed though his mind again, and immediately his heart was galloping. 'Where did that come from?' he thought frightenedly. "You ok?" Phelias smiled at him.

Harry nodded, burying his head into Phelias' shoulder.

* * *

A month passed and Draco was on his third date with Jacob, this one being at his house. "Here's another question." Jacob said, picking up his spoon and licking chocolate pudding off of it.

Draco buried his body into Jacob's chest some more. "How many times have you done it with a guy?" Jacob smiled deviously.

"Twice." Draco admitted. "And it was 14 years ago."

Jacob's eyes widened. "Ah, so we have a practical virgin on our hands." He said, cupping his hands over his mouth like an announcer. Draco giggled as Jacob fed him a spoonful, purposely getting some on his nose so he could lick it off.

"My turn." Draco said, resuming his comfortable position. "How in the world do you find enough time to write those books? They're huge and so well-developed."

Jacob grinned. "In truth, it just comes to me. I just exaggerate most of my life, throw some stuff in and bam, you got a novel. I've been writing most of these stories since I was eleven. I've just expanded on them since."

Draco shook his head. Jacob's teeth grazed his ear. "Actually, I'm writing one about you right now. You and me. As our relationship evolves, so will the story."

Draco blushed. "I'd love that. I just hope you don't put any crazy sex scenes like in most of your stories. You have your characters doing things in elevators and in the park and under bleachers."

"All true." Jacob said, tightening his grip on Draco's waist. Draco frowned and stood up. "Hey what's wrong? Are you man?" Jacob asked hurriedly.

"No." Draco walked up to his window, peeped though, and closed it. "Its just Matilda, my nosy neighbor. She keeps trying to spy on me."

"That's terrible. I hate bad neighbors." Jacob said sympathetically.

"And she's old and alone too. She doesn't have anything to do. Once I caught her trying to catch a glimpse of me in the shower when I forgot to close the curtain. She even has binoculars." Draco shuddered.

Jacob chuckled, putting down his pudding and pulling the smaller man into an embrace. "No fair, she got to see you naked before I have."

Draco blushed, suddenly feeing nervous. 'I'm a grown man.' He thought. 'I'm allowed to do this.'

Jacob kissed his lips, then down to his neck. Draco's breath caught a little and he laughed nervously.

"You have a lot of worries." Jacob said softly. "Let me get rid of some of your tension."

"I-Its really ok." Draco stammered, heat rising into his face. "I'm pretty calm. I had a massage last week."

"I can give you something so much better." Jacob whispered silkily into his ear. Draco's heart was hammering against his chest as Jacob led him to his own room, steering him from behind.

He felt his body being laid unto his own bed, and the kissing re-commenced. Jacob sucked on his lower lip. His mind flashed a sudden image of being kissed by Harry, a freeze frame formed in his mind and his heart nearly stopped. 'Why in the hell would my mind even bring that up??' he thought.

Jacob smiled against his lips. "Wow, you've suddenly sprung like a dog." He said in glee. Draco paled. "Jacob." He whispered. "You've been perfect so far, but I'm really too scared to do this right now."

Jacob smiled understandingly. "I won't go past your boundaries. Just tell me where to stop ok?" he said, gently running his hands up and down Draco's back and sides, stroking his spine with the pad of his thumb.

Draco nodded, feeling more relaxed and able to enjoy Jacob's kisses and caresses. He stared into the other man's handsome face, not so much because he wanted to see Jacob, but to rid his mind of the thoughts that were filling it, and to remember just who he was kissing. His thoughts had scared him. And they were getting more and more persistent.

* * *

Thanks a bunch:

Thatyana (Well i got lots! Go check em out!)

BelHavenOnTop (thanks )

Sissy (i understood perfectly thanks)

Kenzie

LingLing20009 (thnkas for the continuous reviews, they make me happy)

Naughty Scottie (u'll see lol)

Kayla (No, not yet...but its gonna get complicated)


	8. Chapter 8

Oops, to anyone who has read chapter 8 already, this is the real chapter 8 and that is chapter 9. I guess I forgot to put this up. Sorry. So I'll move that to nine and put this in as eight, so you can read this as a 'missing chapter.' For the others who havent read the previous chapter 8, disregard this and just read as you usually would.

* * *

"Come here Harry." Phelias murmured, grabbing his boyfriend by the waist and holding him tightly. He straightened Harry's sweater, enjoying any excuse he got to touch Harry and Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you." He said, fixing his cap. "Decembers hardly even started and it's as cold as hell outside."

Phelias smiled back, gazing at Harry in admiration. He stared at Harry for much of the day, and he had yet to become bored of it. "Its our last Saturday before holidays!" Harry said, pumping his fists into the air animatedly. "Let's go outside and make snowmen."

"Yeah." And then we can all go under the mistletoe and make-out while cross dressing." An all too familiar voice slurred, trying to imitate a stereotypical gay boy. He failed miserably, though his back up posse of Slytherins laughed anyways. Harry blushed, feeling embarrassed that his most hated enemy had heard him speaking so childishly.

"It's not funny Kevin." He said, trying to keep calm. One thing about Harry was that he was an incredibly level-headed boy. The other was that once he got mad, there was absolutely no stopping him.

"Its not funny Kevin." The icy blue eyed boy mimicked. "Look at him. You haven't grown an inch since first year."

Harry reddened even further. "I have." He mumbled. "Why are you so mean?"

"You think you're such a big shot huh Mr. 'Harry Potter.' Trying to contine your fathers legacy by being gay?"

Harry's ears were going red by now. Kevin turned his sharp face towards Phelais. "And what about you? What you doing messing around with ol' 4'11." He said snidely. Phelias continued staring. "Why are you so jealous of Harry." He said coolly. "He's never done a thing to you and yet you're constantly picking on him."

Something flashed just below the iris' of Kevin's eyes, a flicker of untold truth's, and then it was gone. He flipped his jet black hair over his shoulder. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of a homo."

"You don't sound too sure any more." Phelias said, arching an eyebrow and walking closer to Kevin.

Kevin looked at him, and then down unto the ground. "Ah whatever. I'll leave you two alone to get infected from each other. Hopefully you'll die." He turned and walked away, and Phelias shook his head. He enjoyed messing with Kevin.

Harry was frowning and staring thoughtfully out of the window at the foot of the stairs. "I haven't grown have I?" he whispered. "Not for a year at least."

Phelias bounced him gently, trying to shake him out of his stupor. "Com'n, you still want to go out or not?"

"No." Harry murmured thoughtfully. "I want to go down into the dungeons and make a growth potion. You know those that speed up your body's development?"

Phelias rolled his eyes. "But those only increase it by about a percent." He said in a whining sort of tone. He'd really wanted to go outside.

"Anything to help. It'll only take a minute." Harry shrugged, already taking off towards the castle dungeons, down the stairs they had just come from. Phelias, like an ever loving dog following his master, trailed after him.

"Its okay for you." Harry said, already flipping though the pages of the potions book. "You're already tall and gorgeous and lanky. You're not at all awkward. I just want to grow, even a little bit."

Phelias picked Harry's tiny body up by his waist and held him like a baby. "But I like my little Harry." He teased, throwing Harry up into the air and catching him, this time bridal style. Harry screeched a little as he came back down, and clutched unto Phelias' shirt in fear. "Don't keep doing that." He whispered.

Phelias grinned and kissed his nose and Harry enjoyed the warm feeling of their friendship.

'Friendship.' He thought, with some degree of concern. Being with Phelias was great, hugging him, kissing him, being close to him. But no matter what he did it still felt like they were just friends. 'Brothers even.' Harry thought as he chided Phelias for spilling something. 'Maybe it takes some time to rub in, the fact that we're together.'

He finished boiling the ingredients, and after stirring the bluish- green concoction, he made a face and downed it. "Gross." Harry said, sticking out his tongue. "I didn't imagine it to taste that way."

"I can make it better." Phelias whispered helpfully, pressing Harry's body into the wall and kissing him. Harry left the bubbling remains of the potion on the counter, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and forgetting all about the taste of the potion, choosing instead to re-familiarize himself with the taste of Phelias.

Draco took one last look at his undecorated home before closing the door. Every Christmas, he would leave the house completely bare, waiting till Harry came home to do it. Since he was a small child, Harry had been obsessed with Christmas, hanging the ornaments, putting up the tree. Draco could remember his chubby baby cooing over the shiny lights and playing in the snow as easily as he could remember his name.

_"No Harry, come away from the plugs." Draco said, swooping his green-eyed beauty up and away from the wiring. It was their first Christmas together and Draco was blown away by how excited Harry was. He hadn't been able to afford too much, a bit of this and that from here and there, but it was if his baby had gotten presents enough from just seeing everything._

_"You're daddy used to love Christmas too." Draco said, holding Harry's hands as they walked through the park. A huge Christmas tree sat in the centre of it and Harry fixed his eyes upon it, enraptured. "It made him so happy to get to spend time with people he loved. I only got to spend one Christmas close to him, after we'd confessed our love to each other. It was amazing."_

_Harry gazed at him as if he understood every word Draco said, and Draco marveled at what a miracle he was. Every breath, every smile, every hug, every thing that his son did just took him away into a world of perfection. Sometimes he had to stop and stare to make sure he was real. _

_That Christmas Draco remembered as being the only one he didn't get any presents at. He and Ron hadn't even begun getting close yet and everyone else was either dead or shunning him. He didn't need anything though. One look at Harry smiling was enough for him._

* * *

Draco stood in the King's cross station, waiting for Harry. He spotted him almost instantly, looking like a first year as he came off the train. He didn't go towards him just yet and waited for Harry to say goodbye to Phelias.

"So I'll see you around this Christmas right?" Phelias said in an almost whining tone, tugging gently on Harry's arm. "Of course Phelias. You don't even live that far away. I think we're going to have a Christmas party again this year." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I hope so." Phelias said, his dark eyes mounting with excitement. "Last time was awesome."

"I just hope my dad doesn't invite that Jacob guy." Harry pouted.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm pretty sure it's just a faze, your dad being with him." Phelias re-assured. "Though I'm glad that he's there. It keeps your dad away from you."

Harry looked surprised. "You're still jealous even though you're dating me?" he asked.

Phelias shrugged. "Cant help it. Your dad's a posing threat. He's just too good-looking." He said. Harry was silent as he wondered what his dad had been doing with Jacob while he was gone. 'I'm glad I'm going home.'

"So I'll see you around ok? Don't leave me for your dad alright?" Phelias teased, kissing his blushing boyfriend. "You say the weirdest things." Harry mumbled.

He stood on his tiptoes, looking though the crowd for that rare white-blonde head. "Harry!" he heard Draco call from his far right. He turned and his heart pounded against his chest, hitting it painfully. 'He really is beautiful.' Harry found himself thinking as he ran towards Draco, feeling like it was his first time away from home all over again.

Draco picked him off the ground and hugged him tightly and Harry giggled when he felt a hand sliding under his shirt and tickling his stomach. He didn't care what anyone thought, though most of the other students were used to it by now, except for the first years which were standing with their mouths open. 'We definitely have a strange relationship.' Harry thought as his father kissed him. 'But I don't care.'

"Alright, tell me everything on the way home." Draco said seriously, holding Harry casually around the waist. Harry felt a tingle there and he blushed slightly. It was almost as if a spark of electricity was shooting to wherever Draco touched on him. It aroused him in more ways than one. Harry nodded, leaning his head against Draco's side, comfort of a place well-known overflowing within him.

"Is it just me or do you get bigger trees every year just to spite me." Harry whined, standing on his toes and trying to reach the top of the tree. "Because I'm growing and I still can't reach the top to put the star on."

"Maybe I am." Draco said softly, coming up behind Harry and lifting him off the ground. "But if I am, its only because I enjoy helping you put the star on top."

Harry blushed as Draco's breath tickled his ear. "You're a perverted old man." He teased. Draco looked surprised. "Oh?" he said, putting Harry back down. "How so?"

Harry picked an ornamental ball out of the box that lay on the floor by the tree. "You'll use any reason you can get your hands on to touch me." Harry said, sticking his chin out. "Don't try to deny it."

Draco smiled. "I won't." he said. "You're dead on. I'm sorry Harry. It seems you're too much for me to resist."

"Then don't." Harry blurted out suddenly, then snapped his mouth shut.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Draco asked. "I know boys have a sea of raging hormones at this age but you usually are resistant to that."

Harry reddened further. "Nothing dad." He mumbled, feeling confused at his own actions. He dug around in the box with one hand, still holding the ball in the other hoping to find some string to tie the ball on with. Harry's hand meet against something prickly and he plucked it out of the cardboard structure.

Most wizards would decorate their tree using magic, but Harry saw no sense in it. He and Draco were strictly muggle when it came to Christmas, though they usually didn't partake in the tradition of kissing underneath mistletoe. So Harry was surprised to find some in the box.

He smiled mischievously before turning back to his father. "Hey dad, you know the rules." Harry said, dangling the mistletoe above his head.

"How did that get in there?" Draco asked, thinking more about how adorable Harry looked, all flushed and bright eyed.

"Don't try to change the subject." Harry smiled. "You're under the mistletoe and so am I. Do you want me to kiss you or vice versa?"

It was Draco's turn to blush. "You sound pretty eager to kiss a perverted old man." He smirked. "Almost too eager."

"I am." Harry said. Draco's heart skipped a beat at the seductive look on his sons face. He looked away. "Oh?" he said, faltering.

"Yeah." Harry said slowly.

'I'm going to go to hell for lusting after my own child.' Draco thought with repentance. 'But there's no sense in resisting what I have been for the last 4 months. Plus he's giving me an excuse to kiss him.'

He pulled Harry close to him. "You're a very naughty boy you know that?" he whispered.

Harry's eyes glinted daringly. "Yes daddy." He said, touching his fingertips to Draco's smooth skin. "But then again, you're an equally naughty man."

Draco caught Harry's chin between his thumb and forefinger, trying to keep the kiss soft and gentle.

He thought it would be an easy feat, but when their lips touched, he knew it wouldn't. Without the taste of a teenage boy in a drunken stupor, Harry's lips were as sweet as the cherry color they'd been bestowed with, his mouth as warm as Draco could imagine a teenage boy's mouth to be. It was almost like a clichéd first kiss, the soaring revelation, the meek proddings, the innocent experimentation.

Draco couldn't keep his tongue from sliding into Harry's mouth, and Harry greeted it happily, and only the heart-bursting need to breathe was what finally separated them. Draco looked at his heavily-breathing son apologetically.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I got c-carried away."

Harry nodded, in hurry acceptance, before tangling his fingers sinfully in Draco's mass of silky blond hair and kissing him scandalously. Draco was lost for words, lost for breath , lost for thought, as Harry took him on another journey through time and space. His body was pressed into Harry's, against the wall and he hoped he wasn't squishing the boy. He brought his hands around Harry's waist for support and Harry smiled wickedly against his lips.

His head was spinning when they pulled back this time and he looked at the ground in utter shock at his lack of resistance, moreover, his lack of capability or want to resist. Eyes half-lidded, Harry leaned against his shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Draco glared at the mistletoe hanging limply in his hand, as if it were to blame for his lack of righteousness.

"I guess you didn't have enough of me last time did you?" Harry finally panted. Draco whitened, feeling something warming in his stomach. Why couldn't he resist? Why didn't he want to? There was something strong there between him and Harry, and what scared him was that kiss had turned him on much more than Jacob ever had.

* * *

Well I can't thank anyone because this chapter was already supposed to have been out, so the people who would've ben thanked from my last chapter, have already been.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry: pumps fist into air

"Yes, its going to happen!"

Draco: blushes "I bet J.K would never do this to me."

Me: "Its true, thats why J.K Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series..and I just wrote this. Even though it is fun to play around with you two." Devious look

* * *

Harry's heart panged when he realized what he had to do. But he knew that whether he put it off or not, that he had to do it. It wasn't a question of his wants, or his perforations, or if he wanted it to be the way that it was. It was fate, it was set out already, whatever he did, it was going to come back, and keep coming back, eating him up until he did it, but only after he want mad. 'So I might as well do it now.'

He felt his heart pounding. It was a cowardly thing to do, over the phone on top of it, but he knew he'd lose his nerve if he had to look at Phelias' beautiful face, watch his eyebrows furrow, and possibly, watch the tears fill up in his eyes. 'He's been through so much.'

Harry's hand trembled over the phone and for a second he pulled back and curled up unto his bed, feeling alone and cold. He was alone, with only his stuffed animals to talk to as Draco was out on work, but he was used to his fathers sudden disappearances. 'No.' he thought. 'That's not what's wrong. Not this time.'

He ran his fingers through his hair. 'I can't not do this.' The blond realized, stretching his slender legs out before him. 'It will only hurt Phelias in the long run. It would be a lie, to both of us. I should do it now, before he gets attached.'

Harry snatched the phone out of its cradle, and dialed the number before he changed his mind again. Phelias answered on the second ring. "Hello?" he said, sounding groggy. Harry glanced at his bedside clock. He hadn't realized it was only 7:00 am. He and Draco had gone to bed early the night before after their kiss under the mistletoe. 'He regretted it.' Harry thought. 'He regretted it so much I could tell.'

"Hey." He said, trying to sound cheerful. 'But I didn't. I didn't at all. I…liked it, I wanted it.'

This was exactly why he had to be doing what he was doing now. "What's up?" Phelias said, stifling a yawn.

"I don't love you." Harry said, sharply, quickly, like ripping a bandage off. There was a pause on the phone as Phelias' breath caught. "I know…" he said quietly, and Harry could imagine him playing with his hair as he so often did when he got nervous.

'So cute…but not for me.'

"I know. But, I love you Harry, and your feelings for me could change-"

"No." Harry said curtly. "No Phelias, they won't. My feelings for you can't and will not change. I love you dearly, as a friend and no more."

"How do you know they can't change?" Phelias asked, and Harry could hear the tears building in his throat. He felt vile and disgusting. 'I have to do it though. I can't let it eat me away like this. It wouldn't be right for Phelias either.'

"Because." Harry said, taking a breath. "Because, my heart's taken. I'm in love Phelias. If you'd come first…then maybe…but its gone, and its been gone a while now."

Phelias was crying, though if Harry hadn't known him as well as he did he wouldn't have noticed. 'How can I be so cruel? How can I wake him up to break his heart?'

"Your dad." Phelias whispered. "Your dad. I can't believe it, it's your dad."

Harry clutched the phone, a shiver running up his spine. He wouldn't acknowledge what Phelias was saying. "No." he said forcefully. "No, I don't know who it's taken by. But I know its already taken, I can feel it. And it's not taken by you."

Phelias was sobbing quietly and Harry couldn't stand listening. "And if it were my dad, it would be just like it is between me and you. One-sided. So don't worry. Don't cry."

More sobbing. "Phelias I'm sorry." Harry said, his throat clenching. 'I had to do it. It would only have hurt him more in the end. I shouldn't have even let him get this attached.' There was a long silence.

"It won't cut it damn you!" Phelias finally spat. "I love you! You don't get that Harry. I love you so freaking much. Its not going away, I don't care if you don't share the feelings. I love you and I don't see these emotions going away any time soon. So you're dumping me, fine. But I'm not giving up."

"Phelias…"

"I'm not! I love you…"

The line went dead and Harry sighed, replacing the phone. 'That didn't go as I'd hoped.' He said, staring at the bare wall in front of him. 'He's going to cling to me and he's going to get even more hurt. I wish he weren't so stubborn.'

Harry flipped over, feeling the need to cry, feeling a wave of emotion, powerful, crashing over him, deadly. 'I wanted to love him. I just couldn't.' he thought, covering his face with the pillow. 'Why couldn't I?'

"I'm back." Draco stuck his head through Harry's door and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

Harry's heart was thrashing against his chest, eager to burst, to explode. It was behaving like a begging dog, eager to go to his master.

"No." he said coolly. The momentary sadness on Draco's face set his heart off again. 'What's wrong with me? I just dumped the best boyfriend I'll probably ever have and I'm thinking about my dad?'

"You should've been there. Quadruplets!" Draco said, throwing up his arms. He walked into Harry's room and Harry smiled at the way his hair and eyes sparkled. Draco's hand slid under Harry's pillow as he sat. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Checking for dirty magazines. Its about time you got some.' Draco shrugged.

"Dad!" Harry blushed.

"You're right, you're right. Probably to busy having your own little photo shoot with your boyfriend to bother with the old fashion stuff." Draco said, waving his hand playfully.

Harry's face fell. Before he had time to think his head was against Draco's chest and his eyes were closed and he was crying as hard as if his pet dog had died. Draco asked no questions, like those annoying people that would beg to know what was wrong as you sobbed your eyes out, only looked at Harry was wide-eyed wonder as he held him.

"I broke up with Phelias." Harry finally explained. "I dumped him and I feel like shit."

"Why?" Draco asked softly, lifting Harry's face away from his chest. "Did you guys fight or something?"

"No." Harry trembled, going back to Draco's chest, not wanting him to look him in the face. 'No. It's because I think I'm in love with you and I can't continue thinking about you like this while being with another man.' Harry thought. But he would never say it. "He'd hate me."

"Why?" Draco asked.

Harry looked at him. "You can't know." He said seriously, tracing Draco's jaw outline with his fingertips. "It wouldn't be right to tell you daddy."

Draco caught Harry's hand in his grasp and brought it up to his lips. "You're not supposed to be hiding anything from me Harry." He said, stroking back his troubled son's hair. "The reason we have such a close relationship is so we don't have to hide anything from each other. I tell you I've watched porn and you tell me what bugs you."

Harry smiled at Draco's quirky sense of humor. "Dad no, you wouldn't want to know. You'd…hate me." He said, the smiled fading.

Draco resumed his serious tone as well. "Nothing in this world would make me hate you." He said, capturing Harry's gaze with his stony grey one. "Nothing in this world or the next."

Harry smiled, shakily. His father's eyes had always been a source of comfort, an anchor, a holder, a sort of reassurance that everything would be alright no matter what. "Fine." He said. "I'll tell you."

The phone rang and Harry shut his eyes as another wave of emotion swept him away. Draco closed his eyes as well, but out of annoyance. "I'll be right back." He said. "And whatever's making my baby upset, I'll fix it."

Harry gazed at him as he left the room. 'You can't fix this one daddy' he thought sadly.

"Yo." Draco said curtly.

It was Jacob.

"You know it." He said.

Draco arched an eyebrow, even though he knew Jacob couldn't see it. "I know what?" he said.

"You know it's not working. You know it's not going to work. You know it Draco. You're never going to love me and I can never love you if I know that you'll never love me. We shouldn't bother try and force ourselves into a relationship like this." Jacob explained. "I tried….but it seemed…you always seemed perturbed, and so innocent and naïve. I didn't want to take that from you. I know you won't be upset, I just hope we can remain friends."

"Yes, yes." Draco said, thinking about Harry's problem with more anxiety. He'd known his intimate relationship with Jacob had been coming to a close. It was just too platonic, too forced. There was just no chemistry.

"Wow, you're really torn up about this huh?" Jacob said, half dryly, half out of amusement. "What? Yeah, sure." Draco said, glancing down the hall to see if Harry had started crying again. He was laying face down in his pillow and Draco desperately wanted to go to him, to hold the fragile body, to make his son alright.

"There you go again. What distracts you so much?" Jacob said. "Well…I guess I'll see you around Draco. Thanks for the time. You really are a cutie."

"Thanks. Bye." Draco said, hanging up. His brain hadn't yet registered what Jacob had said, and when it did it probably would be just as insignificant.

"Harry? Ok, tell me what's wrong now." He said in anticipation, bursting into the room. He prepared himself for anything, murder, drugs, sleeping around, slacking off in school, bad behavior, all the things he'd ever read about that children went though.

"You'll think its gross. You'll find it repulsive." Harry said quietly, his voice muffled by the pillow. "At least I think you will. I don't even know really. You're always full of surprises and I'm not even sure about you any more."

Draco came behind Draco and pulled him in his lap, holding him tightly to remind him how important he was. "You wont want to do this once you hear what I have to say." Harry said as if he were carrying a huge burden. Draco felt his little chest rise and fall.

He pressed the palm of his hand against Harry's chest, monitoring his breathing patterns. They were haphazard.

"Just tell me." He said reassuringly. "Harry don't even think about it. Don't think about what I might feel about what you say. I just want you to get it off your back and get out with it. Can you do that for me?"

Harry nodded and he would feel his heart melting, soaring, going thought one emotion after another as Draco's silky words enraptured him. 'A son's not supposed to feel this way about his father.' He thought. 'This isn't natural, I know it. After having a boyfriend and realizing that the feelings aren't the same, that the one's for my father are more intense…of course I've come to a conclusion…'

Draco was stroking his hair, not rushing him, giving him time to think, and with each tender strand that fell through Draco's fingers, Harry's mind became more and more clear. 'I'll tell him. But then what? It's going to ruin everything.' He thought frantically. Draco's steady heartbeat close to where his head lay calmed him again.

'This is how it's supposed to feel.' He thought. 'Being with a boyfriend is supposed to be like this.'

"Tell me now. I don't like seeing you with your brow all furrowed. You look troubled. Just tell me." Draco said firmly.

Harry spun one hundred and eighty degrees to face Draco. When Draco felt the soft lips on his, the hands creeping around his neck, he knew this didn't have anything to do with bad grades in school.

When Harry's legs came on either side of him, when he felt his groin brush his son's as he closed his eyes, it dawned on him that the problem had absolutely nothing to do with drugs. As every crevice in his mouth was explored and as he did the same, and as the little sharp moans were tugged from delectable slightly parted lips, he forgot everything else that could have been wrong.

The kiss was passionate, and of course, lustful, but that wasn't it, that wasn't that half of it. The kiss was much more than that and by the time Harry pulled back and untangled himself from the embrace he'd gotten into, by the time Draco had ran his well-worked tongue over his electrocuted lips, by the time he'd opened his half-lidded eyes to gaze at the bashful yet beautiful creature sitting in front of him, by that time, he knew exactly what harry was going to say, sitting with his hair blowing in the wind, cherry lips parted in that ever tantalizing way.

He knew.

"I love you." Harry whispered, and by the way he say it, Draco knew he did not mean it like the way a son would say to a father. There was too much meaning.

He'd already known, he'd had a warning, there had been so many signs, but hearing it just knocked the breath right out of him anyways.

He'd known, but his eyes widened in shock just as if he hadn't fathomed that what had been evolving between them for the past 6 months could ever had blown up to this.

He'd known.

But it still stunned him past belief.

* * *

Finally, the declaration of love we've all been holding our breaths for!

Thanks so much for your motivational reviews:

yaeko

Kenzie

The. Clouds. Silver. Lining.

Kayla


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Harry sank lower into the bathtub, lower and lower, hoping he'd disappear, or drown and die, or both. The tips of his blond hair began getting wet as his chin hit the growing cold water.

If his father had slapped him across the face, dropped a bomb on his head, stabbed him in the back or spat at him, it couldn't have hurt anymore. He flipped his face over into the soap less water, submerging his hair completely. He wanted to hide himself in shame.

Draco hadn't said anything, his mouth hadn't even opened. He'd just stared, stared with big, beautiful gray eyes, stared with big, beautiful, _frightened_ grey eyes. Then he'd gotten up and left without saying a word. Harry had heard the door slam behind him as he departed.

After a while he came out of the water and slumped back to his room. His head hurt, and his brain hurt, he almost felt frozen when he thought about it. Not bothering to change, or even put on a towel, he laid there, in his birthday suit, arms sprawled out and wondering what he was going to do with his life. Tears were streaming down his face.

Small, trembling fingers reached up to wipe them away. 'That didn't go as I'd expected.'

But how _had_ he expected it. What was supposed to happen? Draco, his father, was supposed to grin and then maybe push him into his own bed and do the very same thing that had gotten baby Harry into the world in the first place? 'Dirty minded prick that I am, of course that was what I spent half the night thinking about.' Harry thought, not needing glance down to know that those thoughts had gotten him into a sexually uncomfortable state.

'I'm such a prick.' He thought as he struggled to fit boxers up to his waist without it hurting. 'I'm a prick for being so horny, a self righteous, over-confident, horny, conceited teenage boy who was too stuck on cloud nine to realize that the other party didn't, wouldn't, and couldn't favor him in the way that he'd hoped.' It was heart-shattering.

A sharp tug to get his boxers up brought tears to his eyes, and he leaned his head against the cold wood of his dresser, hoping it could possibly comfort him with some beneficial condolences. He felt that bottomless death hole of despair practically swallowing him. When since had he fallen in love with his father to the point that he couldn't bounce back if rejected? When had his love expanded to a point that Draco not wanting to be with him broke his heart past repair? How had he let it happen, not noticed the signs?

The door downstairs clicked shut and Harry raised his head off his dresser immediately, wondering what to do. Draco had practically said that he didn't care and wouldn't care if his one and only son was in love with him, so Harry was wondering if he was supposed to act as if nothing happened, when Draco walked in.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and Harry didn't know if it was because he was in love or simply because it had always been there but he'd never noticed, but Draco suddenly looked incredibly vulnerable.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. Its not every day that a dad gets such a profound declaration of love from his own child you know?" Draco rubbed the back of his neck, looking shy.

"I understand." Harry said, turning away, wrapping his arms around himself. "I mean, it's not something I shouldv'e just dumped on you like that."

"So…I mean, you haven't changed your mind in the time I was gone? You're still in love with me?"

"Changed my mind?" Harry snapped. "Don't disregard me so easily. These feelings aren't fickle, of course I still love you. Something like that isn't going to change that." Harry said angrily, eyes flashing. 'So that's what he'd hoped?'

Draco's brows drew together and Harry felt the need to kiss him till they were relaxed again. He immediately felt remorse for being harsh. 'He's too soft-hearted to handle it.'

"I… I just, it was just so…I wasn't ready for it. I mean…I don't know what to say." Draco broke off, blushing, feeling bashful as Harry's emerald eyes fixated on him.

"You know I'll always love you. Always, always love you. I mean, I just didn't think about that kind of love." Draco stuttered.

Harry walked forward, loving the way Draco would trail off and his eyes would skirt off and his breathing would quicken. It was all so cute. He'd always found it adorable.

He fixed Draco's collar, letting the cotton slide in between his fingers. It felt so natural to lean his head against his father's chest, breath in his amazing scent. Draco continued blubbering. "That's a lie." He whispered, glancing down at Harry. "That's a lie. I've thought about that kind of love, more in the past 4 months than ever before, maybe because before that you were only a baby. But I have thought of it."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he looked into Draco's eyes again, who gazed at him with uncertainty, wondering, gauging if he should…

"What if I love you too?" Draco whispered. "What would you do if I told you I loved you?"

Big green eyes gazed at him, and then squinted. "I don't know." Harry finally admitted. "I didn't think about it. I didn't imagine that…"

"Well do it now. Think Harry, what would you do if I'd just told you I was in love with you?"

'I'd…I'd…I'd be ecstatic of course." Harry whispered. "I mean, what else would I do if the man I loved told me the same thing?" he rubbed his head against Draco. "It would be a dream."

"But think about the long run." Draco said. "Think about what would happen tomorrow and the day after? What would happen between us when other people found out?"

"I wouldn't care." Harry said decisively. "Of course I've thought this through, but I'm not going to try and ignore it. How could I ignore it? It's too much. I can't…it would hurt me in that long run." He put his hand to his chest and sighed when Draco covered his hand with his own.

"I wouldn't care what anyone would think. I wouldn't care because I already love you and I can't stop it. Please, don't play with me. I'm absolutely serious about being in love with you." Harry's heart was racing and it upset him to know that Draco could feel it against his naked chest. It also upset him to know that Draco could feel his bulging erection. He stepped back.

"I wouldn't."

Draco closed his eyes, wondering, thinking. "I…well…I guess…I…I…you know…but I could never say that to you. It wouldn't be right."

"I don't care. If you want to say something, then…please, please just say it."

"I…I feel the same way." Draco stammered. "I feel…I don't know why….but I know it's not right to feel like this."

"But you do."

"…I do."

Harry looked at the ground, and then a smile spread across his face. "Then…don't…listen to whatever you're mind has set out as being right." He said quietly, tightening his grip on Draco's hand. "Listen to what _you_ feel as being right. If you love me…don't let me get hurt from want."

Draco took his hand from Harry's chest, swallowing. "Ok, I love you too Harry alright? But I can't just jump into the next step. What would come next? Dating…a relationship? With my son?"

"I don't know." Draco blushed. "I don't…"

Harry kissed him, closing his eyes and trying to savor it. "Fine." He said, pulling away reluctantly. "Think about it. Since it's all that you can do, think. I'm a lot more head strong than you dad, so I've made my decision. I love you. So you can think. And…I…I'll just wait."

Draco nodded, blushing, and then left the room, his heart racing.

'It's not that big of a deal.' Harry thought, looking through the kitchen window, at the milky blackness of the darkening sky. 'He's been locked in his room for five hours, hasn't even come out for dinner. I'm sure he's just thinking…long and hard.'

Running his fingers through messy blond hair, Harry walked into the living room with his mug of hot chocolate, and sat by the Christmas tree, staring up at if. The lights looked blurry though his tear- streaked eyes.

'If I'm lucky he might even start thinking like me. If he loves me then he shouldn't care about what anyone will think. We don't have to let everyone know anyways.'

Picking up a pillow from of off the floor, he clutched it to his chest. 'It's way too early for me to be going through all of this drama. Boy meets man, boy falls in love with man who happens to be boy's father, man loves boy but is in denial. Man leaves boy because man is an inconsiderate prick that can't love boy because he's scared of how the society will look at him.'

He threw the pillow at the wall and it missed by a landslide, only furthering him in his frustration. "Harry?" Draco said quietly, finally coming down the stairs. He was wringing his hands and Harry couldn't stop gazing at him and smiling, thinking it the most adorable thing in the world.

"Harry…Harry…I've been thinking…you…I love you." He said stumbling over his words and stumbling over the carpet on his way to Harry. "So…I mean…I've thought of a million ways to let you down easy, to let you go. I've thought of so many things to say to you that would make you realize that we could never be together. I've come up with a bunch of jokes to tell you after I told you I couldn't be with you to make you feel better."

"Did you settle on one?" Harry said, giving Draco a stony glare. Do you have a whole speech planned out for me now?"

He crossed his arms, feeling childish, but also feeling hurt.

Draco sat beside him. "I didn't." he said. Harry turned his face away.

"Well you can go back and think." Harry whispered, leaning his head against the side of the chair.

"I don't want to." Draco said, squirming in his seat. "Every time I do it I end up thinking about how quickly I would regret saying it, or want to change my mind."

Harry glanced at him, and then resumed his exciting task of staring at the wall in the coincidental yet conveniently-placed other direction.

"Oh." He said flatly, knowing he was being cruel and childish, but too deeply upset to care. "So since I couldn't deny that I had strong feelings for you, and couldn't deny you yourself…I have no choice but to embrace them…and us." Draco continued.

Harry looked at him shyly. "You will?"

"I guess." Draco whispered, looking down. Harry's gaze caught his though and he had to look up again. "You're not…playing right?" Harry said.

"I wouldn't do that with your emotions." Draco said assuringly, his face reddening. "I…Harry, I would never hurt you. I can't believe that I'm in love with you…but I am so-"

Harry kissed him, lightly, so it wouldn't scare Draco how quickly he was moving into things. "So?" he murmured, smiling flirtatiously.

"So..." Draco said, trailing off, forgetting what he'd been thinking about saying. "So..."

He kissed Harry back, trying to be slow, but Harry was the one that opened his mouth.

'He's more aggressive than me.' He realized. 'Fiery and impulsive. I hadn't noticed, he used to be a lot calmer. He's growing up.'

Harry's small hand played with the soft hair at the back of his neck and he moaned a little in appreciation. 'It's my son.' He thought. 'My son that makes me feel like this, that's an incredible kisser.'

He opened his eyes for a second then closed them again when Harry pulled him even closer.

"What are we going to do?" he said after catching his breath. "I don't think…even if we're going to be together I can't take advantage of you. You're only fourteen."

"You're afraid of going too far with me?" Harry murmured, trailing his fingers against Draco's neck. "Taking advantage?"

Draco's eyebrows drew together in agreement. "I'm more worried about me taking advantage of you." Harry whispered, touching his nose to Draco's. Draco drew back and looked at Harry's beautiful skin tone. He could get as close as he wanted to and Harry would still look perfect. 'Porcelain.'

"You're the one that's only been in a relationship for ten months." Harry whispered. "You're the one that's been hurt so much your heart was broken for years on end."

Draco's hair began falling into his face and Harry pushed it away. "You're the baby here."

"We can't tell anyone. At least not yet. And we can't let anyone see or notice either." He continued, intertwining his fingers with Harry. Harry stood, not wanting Draco to see him trembling. The window in front of them was opened and he was walking towards it to stop the wind from blowing in when Draco walked up to him and swung him around again.

"You may think I'm a baby." Draco whispered. "But I can be just as sex-crazed as you."

"I find that hard to believe." Harry grinned, enjoying the feeling of strong arms around his back and waist.

"Well, if you're going to be with me then you're definitely going to find out." Draco continued, feeling dangerous as he licked Harry's ear lightly. Harry shivered and then turned to him. "Don't be a tease." He said huskily. "If you're going to continue then just do it."

"Somebody's obviously never heard of foreplay." Draco smiled, kissing Harry's lips softly. Harry wouldn't have it, deepening the kiss and drawing Draco in closer. Once again Draco felt his eyes shut by the sensation taking him over.

Harry's mouth was like a…candy-filled cave. Every single turn he took lead him to a new and delicious flavor. Harry's tongue slid over his, his hands were sliding under his shirt, his hair brushing Draco's collar as his head turned and Draco forgot everything. That Harry was his son, that Harry was only fourteen, that Harry was a boy. He forgot everything and let his instincts over.

Outside, through the still open windows, a pair of curious and intruding eyes watched with mounting concern.

* * *

Wow, thank you for your many reviews!!:

Kayla (times 2!!)

Kenzie

The.Clouds.Silver.Lining

Naughty Scottie

LingLing20009 (times 3!! and lol about the harry thing)


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is, chapter 10.

Harry: "Yah, this is getting interesting!!"

Draco: blushes "This is so wrong..."

* * *

Squeezed his eyes shut. Pulled off his shirt. Laid it on the floor. Back against his pillow. Opened his eyes. Closed. Brushed his hair back. Sighed. Sat up.

Draco Malfoy could not sleep.

'Malfoy.' He thought. There had been many times that he'd wished Harry could have lived, lived to grow up so they could get married. If they had, he would've gladly taken Harry's name. It would've been wonderful to finally be rid of the Malfoy name, of that disgusting name from that despicable family. He'd chosen to let his baby keep Harry's name because of this, not wanting Harry to even be exposed to the rich, aristocratic side of his family. Not that he'd spoken to them in the last fourteen years.

Lying back down, he tossed his head to the side, letting his silky hair fall over his face. 'How am I going to sleep anyways? I'm too excited. Harry and I just…started a relationship. A real relationship. Why did I agree to this? Why did I let him talk me into this?'

He knew why though. 'Those emerald greens. So beautiful, those dangerous, passionate, extreme, ever-changing…_ungodly _eyes.' He'd done something wrong in raising Harry. Something that had made his son into an irresistible creature.

After a few more minutes of closing his eyes, he finally began drifting off into sub consciousness. He could almost feel Harry, his tongue trailing up Draco's neck then down, his body rubbing against a warm bare chest. Every inch would be tantalizing, delightful.

A small moan escaped Draco. Small hands intertwined around his neck, planting gentle, loving kisses down his slender neck. Draco could feel himself rocking his hips upwards in his dream and could feel Harry's shivering delight. Harry, his fiery, impulsive…_boyfriend _? Draco wasn't sure what he was to him.

Draco knew he couldn't sleep through that, and his eyes fluttered open, feeling flushed. Harry grinned down at him sexily. "Shit!" Draco exclaimed, covering his mouth.

"Harry? It's like two am. Why are you in my bed?"

He blushed furiously, realizing how close Harry's crotch was to his, how close Harry's face was to his.

"Imagine having a dream about the man you love the most, naked and panting on a bed, calling your name, flushed and gasping." Harry said softly, breathing lightly against his neck. "Harry…urgh…Harry."

He nipped lightly at Draco's neck who's eyes widened.

"And he's hot and his hair is sticking to his forehead and he's _hard_." Harry continued. "And he wants' you; he's squirming for you, _begging_ for you."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed and a shiver went though his spine. He could imagine, easily. Harry had a gift like that, with getting words though to him.

"Yeah." He whispered back, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. "Except it's Draco…uhhh, Draco, that I'm imagining."

Harry smiled, his tongue now enjoying Draco's ear. "Oh?" he said.

Draco moaned, sliding his hand down Harry's waist.

"Naughty." He sighed, pulling himself away. "Naughty Harry."

"You want to spank me?" Harry growled.

"Harry." Draco said seriously, or as seriously as he could in the circumstances. "Remember what I said earlier. Even if we're going to be in a relationship, we can't be getting so intimate so quickly. Especially with you being underage."

Harry's eyes flashed. "Right now, all you're interested in is sex." Draco continued calmly. "All boys' your age go through it. Most guy's go through it for girls, some for boy's and then…you're part of the 00.1 percent that are interested in their father."

Harry lowered his head. "I'm scared." He admitted.

"Of what?" Draco asked curiously.

"I know relationships have a lot to do with intimacy, which, though I'm not quite as familiar with the practical, I'm well learned when it come's to the theory. I'm changing dad, I'm not the mild-mannered soft-spoken Harry I once was. But…when It comes to everything else, I'm kind of lost. Which is why I'm scared."

"Harry." Draco found himself cooing as he stroked Harry's hair. "Don't be afraid to try out the other things."

Harry whimpered. "It's not all about the sex." Draco said.

Harry nodded his head, burying it against Draco's chest, feeling shy at the conversation. He didn't find anything wrong with the actions of sleeping with someone, but talking about him made him nervous.

"You do know what love is right?"

"I love you. How would I not be able to know what love is if I didn't love you?"

"Sure?"

"Love." Harry whispered, tracing the outline of Draco's cheek. "I have an appetite for you, I favor you. I like you, and my liking of you has made you my preference. Taste, craving, though it's not a crush." His finger now trailed along Draco's collar bone. "A strong desire, near infatuation, such that my longing, my lust has created a yearning for you. I have an eagerness, an enthusiasm to please you. I respect you so much for all you've done for me. I think my attachment to you; my affection has lead to adoration. It's almost idolatry, worship, complete loyalty. It's a passion."

Draco smiled, wanting Harry to talk some more so he could feel hot breath against his skin. "Did you eat a thesaurus for dessert or something?"

Harry grinned. "I studied the dictionary to make sure what I felt was real. But I didn't need it. I knew."

"So I guess as my super genius kid that was a pretty dumb question to ask." Draco smiled.

Harry sighed, feeling tired, his breath ghosting Draco's neck, and it was almost as if in that he was bringing out every sex hormone in Draco's body. Draco groaned, his lips trembling as Harry smiled at him innocently, looking as naïve as he usually did. Draco ran his fingertips over Harry's jawbone, trying to resist.

'He's erotic even when he's not trying.' He thought. 'Especially when he's not trying.'

Harry leaned foreword, his hand resting on Draco's shoulder lightly. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to lavish his only child, not wanting to push him down and take him the way he'd take someone twice his age. He didn't want to but it was getting increasingly hard.

Harry's head was on his shoulder now, and the way he was breathing, the way his chest rose and fell, made Draco's breath catch. His body had moved foreword again, and it was driving Draco mad.

"So…now that you've explained all your concerns to me, you wanna try going to your own bed now?" he said, trying to sound calm.

"If I have another dream like that I'm going to mess up my bed." Harry moaned softly.

Draco suppressed himself, keeping his hands at his side.

"Well you can sleep with me…beside me I mean!" Draco said, blushing to an even greater extent. "Thanks." Harry said, sliding off of Draco and sitting beside him.

Draco glanced at him. "Umm, don't…don't you sleep in your…pajamas?" he said, playing with the sheets.

Harry stretched his arms above his head. "I feel weird in them all of a sudden."

"Well, it's going to start snowing soon enough. Soon there you'll have to wear them."

"You'll keep me warm." Harry said throatily.

"It's funny. You're so small…but you got so much…development going on there." Draco said, trying to keep his eyes off of Harry's chest.

"I guess it come's from Quiddich, but I'd much rather grow taller, wider, or something." Harry said.

"I don't mind." Draco smiled, failing in removing his eyes. "You're cute."

Harry flipped over. "Night." He said.

Draco sighed, angry that he had almost no self control. "Goodnight." He said.

"I'm going to start sleeping without underwear too." Harry mumbled. Draco moaned as mental images filled his mind.

"I bring thee food." Ron said theoretically, dumping a bowl of casserole and chicken unto Draco's counter. "Hermione thinks you can't feed Harry right. I told him you're feeding him just fine. All natural too."

Draco blushed. "Ron, you asshole. I'm not feeding Draco anything…well, you know, not that way!"

Ron grinned. "Why in the hell did I even tell you?" Draco asked, leaning against his counter.

"Because I seduced you." Ron said, running his fingers through his hair.

Draco looked down. "Get out of the closet Ron, you're giving you're child a bad example."

Hugo smiled up at Draco with bright baby blues before running towards him and hugging him.

"Hey Hugo, keep back, Draco has a little attraction to younger men." Ron grinned, taking a soda out of Draco's fridge.

Draco glared at him as he rubbed Hugo's already beautiful head of hair.

"I would say something, but you have a kid in here." He hissed.

"Hi Hugo." Harry said, rubbing his eyes as he came down the stairs. He blushed when he saw Ron, knowing what he knew. "Hi Ron." He said, looking down.

Ron popped his can open. "What's up with you two? You're blushing like...you're doing something that would be pretty embarrassing if someone like me, who'd tease you constantly, knew about it."

Harry covered his face and groaned. Ron stifled a smile. "I know it's not your fault Harry. Your father has corrupted you. And it's true he's irresistible."

"Do you mind?" Harry asked, peeking from out between his fingers.

Ron shrugged. "I'm pretty much cool with anything, as long as Draco doesn't do anything to you for the next few years. I love Draco too much to get frazzled over any of the crazy stuff he does."

Harry smiled shyly even though he continued blushing and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I think it's pretty cool. The second Hugo turns six we're going to start getting it on too."

Hugo heard his name being called and ran to Ron, holding unto Ron's knees now. "Yeah." He said in agreement, gazing with adoration up at his father.

"Let's go Hugo." Harry said quickly, grabbing the adorable kid's hand and pulling him into the living room.

"So." Ron said, taking a serious tone now that the children were gone. "You're really going to go though with this?"

"I…I don't know. I guess." Draco said. "I mean, I had to tell you, I don't have anyone as close to me as you."

"But, com'n, Harry's just a kid. And, well, _you're_ kid." Ron said, his stony blues catching Draco's.

Draco looked away, frightened at the fact that Ron was being solemn. "I know. But he loves me. And…I love him as well."

Ron's eyes widened. "Oh, well, that's…weird."

Draco's eyes filled with tears.

"Draco." Ron whispered, quickly walking around the counter to hug him tightly.

"I'm scared too you know. I'm really scared. But, I can't show that to Harry."

Ron looked over his shoulder to where Harry was showing Hugo his present underneath the tree.

"It's weird. I know it's weird. But what am I supposed to do? Stop because he's my kid?"

"No. Ron said, strong hands coming up to hold the back of Draco's head, giving him a sense of comfort. "Just don't tell anyone else. Not even Hermione."

"Really?" Draco said, not picking up his head.

"She…still adheres to the rules no matter what. Sometimes I wonder why I even married her."

"Why did you?" Draco asked curiously.

"I had to. Everyone always wanted it to happen. It was just…natural."

"You don't love her."

"I don't."

"I bet you're gay."

"I'll give you a call. Oh, too late, you're taken."

"Shut up."

"But no seriously, why stay if you don't love her?" Draco said, lifting his head off of Ron's shoulder. "I'll wait till she realizes there's nothing there." Ron said, pulling it back down. "But this isn't about me. I can't believe you're going to date your child."

"It's not like I'm molesting him or anything Ron. He told me he loved me I told him the same. We kissed. Passionately. We touched. Intimately. Nothing big okay?"

"Does he have a good body?" Ron whispered.

"Incredible. And he's only fourteen."

"Well I knew that. I molest all my boy's as a prize after we win a match. He's one of my favorite bodies." Ron said solemnly.

Draco reddened and hit him.

"Daddy. Remember?" Hugo said, coming back to Ron and tugging his tall father's sleeve.

"Oh, yeah. We got to go Christmas shopping now guys. Have you done yours yet?"

"Nope. Harry didn't want me to do it without him."

"Okay. Well I promised my baby we'd go today." Ron said, brushing back his hair. "So see you."

Ron picked his child up affectionately and waved before leaving. Harry smiled.

"Is it okay? Is Ron okay with it?"

"Yeah." Draco said.

"That's great." Harry smiled, kissing Draco's cheek lightly.

Draco turned his face and kissed Harry's lips instead, not being able to resist.

"I wouldn't tell anyone that would separate us." He whispered. "Don't worry. No one is going to pull us apart."

Harry smiled and kissed him again, hoping it was true.

* * *

It seems pointless, but I always put in chapters to do with character development. :) Interesting chapter coming up next though.

Thank you:

BelhavenOnTap (no azkaban for Draco!! :( I won't stand for it!)

KaeleiSlytherin (I'm glad I got you to come unto my ship matie!!)


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"…Hi Phelias…" Harry had his hand against the cold doorframe, and he was letting the winter air in, but he didn't care. The wind was whipping round, and Phelias was right in front of him on Christmas Day. He wished the earth would swallow him.

Why now?

Why here?

And the week had been going so well too.

Harry had even gone shopping with his father, getting him all to himself as they walked from store to store, Harry clinging unto Draco's arm, leaning against his cashmere coat, which tickled Harry's chin.

Though the stores had been immensely busy and crowded, Harry's imagination had run wild and within minutes of their expedition he'd already imagined that they were on a date in France, shopping with each other, looking for expensive tux's to wear on their wedding day that would make Draco look simply stunning.

"Harry, you okay?" Draco had asked, looking absent mindedly at the price tags on some sweaters, absent mindedly because he never had actually cared about the prices on anything. "You look a bit glassy eyed."

Harry had slid his hand into Draco's, feeling the soft velvet glove meet his hand with invigorating satisfaction.

Only his father could pull off the polished expensive look that he'd grown up with, looking so good that Harry often felt jealous, sometimes staring for minutes at a time.

"Fine." Harry had said, also looking at price tags, though with actual interest. 'Just fantasizing about everything I want to do with you…'

And then they'd gone back home, wrapped presents without having the other look, decorated the tree without cheating with their wands and eventually Harry had gotten bored and begun throwing the popcorn he was supposed to be stringing at Draco.

Draco had smiled, abandoned the hot chocolate he'd been making and spun a giggling Harry round the room to the strain of Christmas carols and a fire blazing in the background, resulting in a true Hallmark moment.

It had been too good to last.

Really.

Because now the boy that he'd been too afraid to dump face to face was standing in front of him, looking as sexy as he'd ever had.

Phelias gazed Harry up and down and Harry felt as if he was being scrutinized. When Phelias looked away with disinterest, Harry felt as if he'd seriously failed his inspection.

And why wouldn't he?

He hadn't grown a centimeter since he'd last seen Phelias, there was a ridiculous Santa hat on his head from when Hugo had slapped it on, and snow on his shoulders from his romp outside.

He looked ridiculous.

In the background there was the sound of adults chattering in the kitchen, Hermione trying desperately to teach wizards how to cook without magic, Ron whispering for everyone to be quite because Rose was asleep, and Hugo waiting patiently for Harry's return, sitting in the living room in front of the Christmas tree, shaking presents and sucking on candy canes that changed flavors every five minutes.

Harry wanted to hide behind the little boy.

But he couldn't.

"Hi Harry!" Darin said cheerfully, brushing past the two boys and walking into the living room, proceeding to dump presents under the tree then sprawling out on the couch and staring at the ceiling, making himself completely at home.

Hugo looked at him with distrust and curiosity shining in his beautiful deep blue eyes, staring at the man who was lying on the couch in the way he'd been often told not to.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Darin said, rolling his eyes.

Hugo's lips parted into a grin at being spoken to. "Click, click!" He exclaimed, making the motions of a camera with his little hands.

It was a great first impression on both sides.

Phelias crossed his arms, still standing at the door way, watching Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. The wind was making his pale cheeks flushed and his eyes were dark, giving him the mysterious vampire aura that made him beautiful.

"Listen…" Harry said weakly, seeing as Phelias wasn't about to say anything else, and wanting to get things out into the open.

"Hello." Phelias said, brushing past him and into the foyer, taking of his coat.

Harry closed the door, trying to gather his composure. There was so many things wrong with this. Phelias was in love with him and he'd played with his heart before dumping him to be with his own father.

Over the phone.

But Phelias was still his best friend right? They could still talk this through.

"Phelias?" Harry whispered, touching his friends arm. Phelias looked at Harry with such dark disdain that Harry couldn't help letting out a little puff of air.

But it wasn't that that took Harry by surprise, but the pain hidden behind the disdain in Phelias' eyes.

He'd hurt him.

"Uhh…I think we need to talk." Harry said, gaining some courage.

"Later." Phelias waved a gloved hand over his shoulder, before disappearing into the kitchen. Seconds later Draco came out, his face rosy with happiness.

"I learnt how too cook ham!" He said happily. Then he waited, giving the mysterious dramatic pause. "With a stove!" He continued.

"Good job." Harry said softly, sitting in a chair across from Darin, watching as Hugo walked over to him, crawling into his lap to sit there comfortably.

"You look so tired. I thought you'd be happy. Phelias is here you know." Draco said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know." Harry said, bouncing Hugo on his knees.

"Ah." Draco said, looking troubled. "You should talk to him."

"I will dad." Harry said, annoyed that Phelias had come at all, making him have to face the harsh reality that was his life.

Draco came over and kissed his son on his cheek. "You have a way with words. You can do it." He said reassuringly, stroking Harry's hair.

Hugo stared at Harry with concern mounting in his eyes. "Why are you sad?" He said.

"That boy made you sad?" He pointed to Darin, who was looking with interest at the presents for him.

"No." Harry sighed, squeezing Hugo's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm fine. Just nervous."

Eventually Phelias emerged from the kitchen, moving out into the terrace. Harry, heart pounding, got up and followed him.

"I'm…I'm…" Harry said, trembling from the cold and from the fact that he was afraid of the discussion that could not be ignored.

"I didn't come out here to talk you know." Phelias snapped, leaning over the railing.

"I just came to be alone. It was my brother that dragged me here anyways."

Harry nodded, biting his lip with hurt but sucking it in all the same. He deserved this. "We have to though." He said, coming up beside Phelias.

Phelias continued to look away, not wanting to see Harry, because he knew if he did, he would turn and hold Harry and beg and beg….and beg to be taken back.

"I'm sorry for…for…" Harry grappled for words, looking for the comfort of Phelias' hand. To his disappointment they were stuffed into his pocket.

"For dumping me." Phelias whispered harshly, still looking away from him.

"Yes."

"Over the phone."

"…Y-yes."

"For. Your. Father." Phelias clenched his jaw, making him suddenly look very manly.

Harry swallowed. "…Y…yes." His voice suddenly sounded very faint.

Phelias was silent, his eyes becoming darker and darker as Harry had seen the go any times before, though before, Phelias had been mad in protection of Harry. He didn't want to see what it would be like to have that rage turned on him.

Just the thought of Phelias locked out of his life, loosing the best friend he'd ever had made his lip tremble, made his throat go hot in the way that made one know they were about to start crying.

It was then that Phelias chose to glance at Harry, right when his eyes were getting glassy with tears, his tiny body just trembling there as he leaned against the railing.

Phelias' heart melted.

"I'm so sorry." Harry whispered, tears dripping from between his fingers as he covered his eyes. "Phelias, I didn't mean to…"

Phelias sighed at his weakness before turning and gathering Harry into his arms, letting the boy cry against his chest. 'I should be the one crying.' He thought bitterly. 'I _was_ the one crying. You made me cry so you could run off and be happy with your daddy.'

And Phelias hated it so much that he could never have Harry. He was loosing to a man thirteen years older than him and he hated it.

Harry held him tight, whispering apologies against Phelias' chest, sounding pathetic yet adorable at the same time.

"Phelias I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't…be with you like that. But I wanted to stay friends with you." Harry said, holding Phelias tight round his waist.

Phelias felt tears coming to his own eyes, and he looked over Harry's shoulder and across the horizon to stop then from coming.

"It's okay." He said monotonously, trying to stop Harry's incessant trembling. "Of course we can be friends. Of course."

But he didn't want to be friends. He wanted to turn Harry round and screw his brain out, kissing him senseless, loving him to death. But he couldn't.

So he wouldn't.

"There. See? All better." Phelias whispered, prying Harry off of him. "It's all good between us."

Harry wiped his eyes, looking up happily at Phelias, "Are you sure?"

Phelias nodded, masking his disappointed eyes with a huge smile.

Harry was content.

'Curse you for being so irresistible. I wish I could just hate you, but I love you too much.' Phelias thought as he followed Phelias back into the living room.

The rest of the party passed quickly, the opening of presents followed by the awkward at first but overally successful dinner.

Harry was almost glad when everyone had to go. He was so tied that he was almost miserable when everyone left at around eleven.

He collapsed unto the couch, cuddling the teddy bear that Hugo had given him.

"Busy day huh?" Draco said, sitting on the arm rest and stroking back Harry's hair.

"It was." Harry agreed, enjoying the feeling of Draco's hand in his hair.

"But at least Phelias and I made up."

"And maybe you guys will get together again." Draco said.

Harry frowned at the hope that filled his father's voice.

"There's only one person for me." He said seductively, suddenly regaining all his energy.

"Harry, sit back down…" Draco said, not liking the way Harry was crawling towards him.

Well he liked it, but at least he didn't like that he liked it.

Harry smiled. "Daddy…" he whispered, staring at Draco with beautiful grey eyes. "I still have one more present to give you."

Draco could hardly wait.

* * *

Really sorry for the looooooooooonnnnnnnnggg time between updates. Won't let it happen again. I had a lot of stories to write, most of not on , and I guess I wasn't managing my time right. O.o Hope no one missed it too much.

Well, now that Phelias and Harry are all cleared up Phelias can move on with his life right? Or does he still have hard feelings. _Hard_ in both senses of the word.

You'll see eventually ^-^

Thanks for your reviews and patient waiting:

Aishiteru (See? Finally updated!)

Lily

Grey ( well...I updated...maybe not _soon_, but I updated)

srodgers108

The. Clouds. Silver. Lining. (hope you liked Hugo in this chapter ^-^ Gave him more screen time.)

LingLing20009 (Ron's not really gay. I guess you could say he's bi.)

BelhavenOnTap (Yup, lots of complex...complexities to come o.o Partly why I chose to write this story, its really interesting to read AND write. Hehe.)


	13. Chapter 13

I don't even know what to say.

I cannot believe it has been a year since I last updated! Between having my laptop destroyed and trying to write this chapter over and over and having the document disappear mysteriously as well as studying for the biggest exam of my life...but seriously there's no excuse for this! Well, all I can say is that I'm sewooo sorry, and I've already half written the next chapter because I WILL finish this, and soon too. If ANYONE actually is still reading this (I severely doubt it) , about 5 more chapter to go and this one is chock-full of smexy lust-filled moments.

The x-rated yaoi scene that everyone looks foreward too is coming up soon as well XD

Enjoy!

* * *

Draco groaned as he stood. Everything hurt to do when one was ridiculously tired. He'd spent the entire night trying to keep up his will power, and keep himself from ripping Harry's clothes off and popping his cherry right on the living room couch.

It had been difficult.

Right now Harry was snuggled in the sofa, surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper and opened boxes. Draco sighed heavily. He didn't know what he was going to do. He had to think of something. Harry wasn't going to let up, and he wasn't helping in leading him on either. It wasn't right to toy with Harry's heart like this when he knew it could never ever work. What would everyone think? Not to mention that it was illegal and sick and wrong in nearly every country of the world. Where would they go?

Too many questions for this early in the morning.

Draco dragged himself to the kitchen, managed to pour his self a cup of coffee. The bitter taste of morning grogginess still was at the roof his mouth, and as he swirled his tongue around it, so was, he realized, the taste of Harry.

Delicious.

The coffee disappeared in a few seconds, and then Draco was trudging over to the pot for another cup. The simple thing to do here would just be to break it off, end it now before everything got too serious. Just the thought made him shudder. He needed Harry, he needed to have Harry with him, and after kissing him, touching him, he didn't know how he'd ever be able to go back to the way things were before.

How _had_ it been before? He could hardly remember. All that was in his mind was the feel of his own son's tongue in his mouth, small and wet and hot. Everything else was currently a lusty blur. Draco shook his head. 'Stop it, you're being sick.'

It would also be true to admit that Harry was helping him relieve depression he'd suppressed for nearly 15 years now. Harry made him feel as if the loss was something he could bear again. Harry made him feel…loved.

Draco dropped the mug into the sink and ruffled his gorgeous blond hair. His mind was beginning to wake up. Now he needed a shower. Just the plain thought of Harry's tongue in his mouth had given him a woody.

Harry awoke bright eyed and excited. He couldn't remember ever having such an amazing Christmas. He replayed each and every moment of the night he's spent with Draco in his mind. His mouth was so amazing...and the thought that this amazing sex god with his ravishing body and gorgeous everything was his father, only turned him on so much more.

And he wasn't going to let go. Nothing would make him let go. He had decided he was in love with Draco, and nothing in the world could prevent him.

For a second the look on Phelias' heartbroken face flashed in his mind, making his stomach jump unpleasantly, but he pushed the aching memory aside. It didn't matter if he was being selfish, nothing mattered anymore. He loved Draco, he loved him, and nothing was going to stop him.

Harry fell back to the couch, guilt clawing at his stomach. What was he thinking? When had he gotten to be so selfish, so childish, blinkered off to the facts and hazed to the truth? It did matter. All of it mattered. And if Draco said no it could stop.

'I have to…I have to make it stop.' Harry began to think. 'Or…nothing will go right again.'

Draco chose that precise moment to stroll down the stairs, in nothing but a pair of hip-hugging jeans, his shirt carelessly gripped in his hand. Water droplets from his shower still clung to his tantalizingly perfect form and his tousled hair, sexily damp, brushed the nape of his neck in a way that made Harry's entire body ache desperately for him.

All sane thoughts flung themselves from Harry's mind. All that he could fathom was being with Draco, being with Draco forever. Draco slid his shirt on when he got to the foot of the stairs, stretched, and then spotted Harry sitting up on the couch.

"Morning, bright-eyes." He said, smiling at his son. This was how it was supposed to be, this was the father-son relationship that somewhere along the like had become terribly misconstrued. Harry stood, fighting all animalistic urges to simply fling himself at Draco and take him right there on the carpeted floor.

"Morning." He forced out, feeling his voice crack. He could do this. He could be like how he was a few months ago, before his hormones had started to ultimately freak out on him. He could be the sweet, innocent little son that comforted his daddy when he needed it; got straight A's and read bibliographies for the thrill of it.

He could.

Draco walked up to him, carding his fingers through his hair and Harry felt his knees growing weaker. He was going to have to sit down because he wasn't sure of how much more he could take. Draco was literally radiating sex off of his body, turning Harry on to no extent. He bit his lip and breathed in slowly and deeply.

Damn it wasn't working. Why was Draco tempting him so!!?

Draco's lips parted as if he was going to say something but he stopped. "Have you grown?" He said quizzically, looking Harry up and down. "You look taller. A lot taller."

Harry stared down at his toes, arched his back. He _felt_ taller as well. He looked up at Draco, although the distance between then had become significantly less through the night. "Amazing!" Draco said happily. "I've never seen anyone grow so much in one night before. You have to be a good three inches taller!"

He grabbed Harry by his hand, sending shivers through both their bodies and dragged him into the bathroom. Harry waited eagerly as Draco measured him.

"5'3…" Draco said, stepping back and shaking his head. "I can't believe it. My baby's growing up." He hugged Harry close against him, much to Harry's utter delight, before pulling away and kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to make you some chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, just the way you like it." He said, grinning as he turned to leave. "Three inches, that's ridiculous!"

Harry smiled with himself as he turned to the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror. Three inches.

He brushed his teeth slowly, getting rid of state night-taste. This was how it was supposed to be. Father and son bonding and loving each other with all the wholesomeness of playhouse Disney. Playing ball and catching Frisbees and whatever the hell else they did together. This was what was right. 'I can do this.' Harry said exuberantly.

In the kitchen Draco's heart was racing. Harry was absolutely stunning now, as if he already hadn't been. It had taken every atom of every single molecule of every _fiber_ of his very being not to kiss him full on the lips, exploring every inch of that hot little mouth before ripping the clothes off of his body and ravishing him and taking him and making him his and filling him with all the liquids he'd been holding in for the past 14 years, whispering hot, dirty things into his ear, hearing Harry grunt, hearing him moan, hearing him scream Draco's name, begging for more, _pleading_ for more…

Draco flipped the pancakes, feeling his eyes dilating. Harry sprawled naked on the kitchen table, his young body yearning to be filled with something only Draco could give, and oh would Draco give it. Over and over and over all night leading into the morning. Skin against skin, heat against heat. Draco's brows drew together in agony as he thought of Harry, eyes hazed with lust, mouth half-open with desire, calling his name with heated sultry. It was too much to handle.

And to make it all a billion times worse, Harry had seemed so calm and collected that morning, making him feel like even more of slut than before. 14 years without sex…and then after only about twice. He was practically a virgin, as Jacob had so rightly said. And that was not healthy.

Harry strolled into the room, pleased with his self and his growth spurt. "I smell pancakes." He sang out happily. Draco shook himself of all his sick thoughts before turning to face Harry. "You're senses do not lie." He said, dropping three pancakes and 2 slices of bacon unto a plate for Harry. "I can't believe that you've grown so much!" He added, reaching into the fridge for the maple syrup. "It's just amazing."

He turned back to hand Harry the syrup and his eyes widened. "Harry, where the hell is your food??!"

Harry shrugged, licking his lips. "Done." He said. "Is there more?"

Draco's mouth fell open. "Yesterday you had a single piece of ham and a baked potato for Christmas feast. The day before you had half an egg and three-quarters of a piece of toast for breakfast. You've never…never finished your breakfast. I don't even usually have to make breakfast for myself, what you leave is always enough. What. The. Fuck?"

Harry's eyebrows arched at the choice of his fathers words, but Draco didn't even notice. "You've grown three inches over night and you're eating as much as a teenage boy. Who are you??" He grabbed Harry's jaw and felt his forehead, running his fingers behind his ear and down his cheek.

Harry grinned. "Stop…dad…stop!" He laughed. Draco held both his cheeks and inspected Harry's face. "Blimey, look at how developed your face is." He said. "This is amazing."

"Stop." Harry said more seriously now. "D-don't…"

"What, your daddy can't touch you now that you're a big man?" Draco teased.

Harry bit his lip. Oh gods Draco's hand was hot on his face, hot and deliciously sexy. He could hardly breathe, he couldn't stand it. This Christmas vacation had been wild, what with dumping Phelias, admitting to his father that he was in love with him, getting a half-hearted admission back, making out with him on various occasions after that and now trying to pretend none of it had happened.

How would he be able to make it through any amount of time it he couldn't even resist Draco's touch? How was be going to make it through the rest of the holiday??

"No…" Harry said breathily. "You can touch me."

"Your voice is deeper too." Draco said thoughtfully. "Oh you have such a defined face Harry…you look…you look almost just like…"

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and Draco's lip trembled slightly. "You look just like Harry." He finished, his eyes downcast.

Harry couldn't resist the face. He wanted to wipe that look off of Draco's face. He wanted to make everything better. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Draco and hugged him. That was appropriate. They could do that, they could hug.

Draco sank into the hug, trying not to cry. He couldn't keep relying on Harry like this for everything. He was supposed to be the father here; he was supposed to have all the willpower of the world.

Harry pulled back and smiled gently, his pretty pink lips curving upwards in a way that made Draco ache for him. They were inches away from each other and of course both their minds were urging them to stop, to desist, to let this end before it got any further.

But they were both very disobedient people.

Harry moved in first, sliding his lips against Draco. Draco was very receiving, immediately parting his lips for Harry. He couldn't fight it a second longer, not a second. He wanted it so badly; he wanted Harry so badly he was ready to burst. Harry gripped the back of Draco's head, pushing his tongue into a mouth he was growing more and more familiar with every day. Draco did nothing to stop him, he was powerless.

He moaned Harry's name, his mind on fire, his everything on fire. Dammit, he needed this as much as he needed air; he needed to feel Harry inside him, he had to have it.

Harry slid his tongue against Draco's pearly whites, pausing to kiss the base of his neck feverishly and make his way back into the heated orifice so desperate for his entrance. It was with shock that Draco realized Harry was in total control of him, and a not-so-small hand slid itself under his shirt. He gasped and stifled a moan.

Harry had grown, that much was for certain. Harry nipped his lips with his teeth, then paused to suckle Draco's top one before moving back in again. Draco groaned. "H-Harry…" He whispered, pushing himself against his son. There was only so much he could take before he indecisively exploded. The thought of himself inside Harry, taking him, pounding him, was driving him insane, and Harry's nimble fingers playing with his painfully erect pink nipples only added to the sexual torture.

No thought of stopping was making itself anywhere near to either of their minds. Suddenly, Draco was pressed against the counter, sitting on the chair and Harry was between his legs, almost straddling him. Draco whimpered at the feel of another erection pressed perilously close to his. Harry kissed his neck slowly, lapping at the more sensitive spots, suckling at the juncture between Draco's jaw and neck, one of his growing favorite places.

Draco clawed at Harry's back, feeling his legs widen, feeling his toes squirm. Screw that, he wanted Harry inside _him_ now, taking him till they both exploded into ultimate bliss. Harry's hips twitched upwards, creating a naughty friction between them. "Daddy…"Harry panted hotly into Draco's ear, his tongue swirling itself around the soft lobe. "I can't…I can't stop."

Draco took this as Harry's form of apology, feeling his own hips begin grinding themselves into Harry's. "We…we have to." He panted out, throwing his head back from the sheer pain of the words. "H-Harry…Com'n…we can stop."

Harry shook his head, grinding himself more quickly into Draco now. He was closer to his limit; the tightening of all of his muscles told them both that. Draco's breath came out in little pants and grunts now. Maybe it would be better to let himself go, just this once. Maybe if he released everything it would be easier to control later.

His hair stuck to his damp forehead and he began gyrating his hips in time with Harry's. Harry's moans were soft and whimpery, his agonizingly hot.

There was a release at last and he felt himself let go, biting his lip to keep from moaning so loud the already shaking counter would crumple. Harry lay against him, spent from his first ever orgasm with another person. It was quiet for a while, save for their little pants of satisfaction.

Draco sighed. He'd have to go shower again.

Harry's face was flushed as he looked up at Draco. He really did look almost exactly like his father then, it made Draco's heart ache. "I'm really hungry _now_." Harry said simply, a naughty smile spreading across his face.

'This has to end.' Draco thought. 'And I have to do it.'

* * *

Will Draco have the will power to break of this all-too-hot relationship with his son?

Why the hell is Harry growing so fast? *Wink wink*

I dunno yet but you will soon. Update next week, PROMISE. XD Seriously, I am never letting an update wait a whole freaking year again. And to anyone still reading this story, thanks a bunch!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's the update, as promised! Enjoy!  


* * *

The shivers were still ricocheting themselves through Harry's body the next morning. It had been just so amazing, kissing Draco like that, touching him like that. Any thought of letting him go now was long gone. He lifted a pair of jeans from his drawer, one of his favorites, and moved towards his trunk which sat neatly on the bed.

On a whim he turned instead towards the full length mirror against the wall, pressing the jeans against himself. As he had thought, they were above his ankles, although just 2 months ago he'd been tripping over them. Harry sighed. He would miss those jeans. But the more serious matter was that he'd been growing at the rate of weed on crack. That was damn fast.

Harry threw the jeans into his ever-growing pile of clothes to be left behind. It was getting absolutely ridiculous now. He'd shot up another inch and a half, his entire face had defined itself even further. He could hardly recognize himself as 14 anymore. Sitting on the bed, he fingered a set of old quills that lay beside him.

He needed to go shopping, although at this point it seemed nearly pointless. Before he'd even managed to finish buying clothes he probably would leap up another 3 inches. His once loose shirt was tight across his chest now, and soft blond downy hairs had started showing themselves up all over it. If he waited too long no one would be able to tell the difference between his and Draco's age. A shiver of happiness shot up his spine as he thought that. If no one could tell the difference…what would stop them from being together?

Downstairs Draco had worn a hole into the mahogany floor from pacing. He had no idea what to do. It was getting impossible to resist Harry. Every move he made, every touch, every breath, was driving him up the wall with emotion. His thirst for Harry was becoming insatiable.

"I'm going out, Har. " he called up the stairs. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Don't forget its pasta night!" Harry called back down to him. "And I'm hungry!"

Draco sighed. He was going to have to go grocery shopping again. Harry had wiped him nearly clean out yesterday alone. "Sure." He said. "I can buy out the store if you'd like."

Harry came tumbling down the stairs, flung himself into Draco's arms. "I'll miss you." He said meaningfully, looking into Draco's eyes. Draco smiled shyly and looked away. Harry was up to his chin now, and so gorgeous his heart ached. "Sure thing." He said quickly, giving a tight smile. Resisting the urge to kiss Harry like his life depended on it, he hugged him instead, before grabbing his coat off the back of the chair and practically racing from the house, his heart galloping in his chest.

"I'm really sorry." Draco sank into one of the comfortable chairs of Ron's den. "I…I felt like I was going to die if I stayed in there a moment longer."

"It's ok." Ron said, over the voices of Hugo and Rose screaming and running around just outside the room. "I've always got time for you."

"Ronald Weasley, how do you expect me to manage the children on my own!" Hermione's shrill voice rang out through the hallway, sounding more than just a little annoyed. "I dunno!" Ron yelled back. "Take them to the park, let them blow off some steam, something!"

Hermione was silent. "Urghhh!" She screamed at last, which apparently was a yes because in a few more moments the house was quiet at last. "Ah, I love her." Ron said, propping himself up on against his arms. "She's just so…loving."

Draco smirked. "At least I'm not the only one with problems." He grinned. Ron, however, was serious again. "So what's up?" He said, looking at Draco intently.

"It's Harry." Draco said, feeling like a child being sent to the principal's office to confess. "I can't…stop myself from wanting to be with him." He said, looking down at Ron's carpeted floor. "I can't stop myself from kissing him…from touching him…from needing him."

Ron felt his face grow hot, but he kept up a serious demeanor. "As in…"Draco continued. "I literally can't keep myself away from him anymore."

"Sounds serious." Ron said, looking at Draco worriedly. Draco nodded. "I want to stop…but…oh god I don't want to ever stop."

Ron was quiet. "Do you think…"He said thoughtfully. "Do you think it's because you're missing Harry that you can't help yourself?"

Draco felt his lip begin to tremble on his own, and his face suddenly heated up. He wanted to sink into the chair and die. Even when Ron had come over to him and hugged him close the shaking wouldn't stop. The emptiness wouldn't end. Ron had hit the nail on the head, and it hurt like hell.

"…Maybe." He said softly, leaning against Ron's shoulder.

The house was quiet without Draco, and Harry was bored. After minutes of zoning on his pillow he sat up and stripped himself down, standing entirely naked in front of the mirror, inspecting his body curiously, which looked so different to him it was nearly unrecognizable. In the good way too.

Harry turned 360 degrees, ran his fingers through silky blond hair thoughtfully. It was getting rather messy at this point. 'Maybe I should have it cut.' He thought, pushing it away from his face. He decided against it, however. The closer he looked to his father, the better.

"Harry?" The voice though faint and distant, was far too familiar for Harry to ever miss. "Where are you? I knocked at the door for ages but no one came so I just let my self in."

Harry scampered around in search of his boxers, managing to find a pair and slip them up and over his slender hips before Phelias made his way up the stairs and to his door.

"There you are." Phelias said, smiling with relief. "I thought you might've been taking a nap or something." He fell silent, his eyes taking in the sight before them. "Harry?" He repeated, looking at him in an entirely new light. "You look…you look really different. Amazing different."

Harry blushed as Phelias stepped into his room, taking his coat and cap off in the process. "You've grown…a lot since I last saw you. You look…wow." He shook his head, still taking Harry's nearly naked body in. "I never knew you could get any more beautiful."

"Stop." Harry said softly, making room for Phelias beside him. "You're making me blush like crazy."

"I can see that." Phelias said, sitting beside Harry and looking at him wistfully. "Damn Harry." He reached out and shyly touched his chest. "Are you for real?"

Harry shivered unconsciously at the feather-light touch to his bare skin, and Phelias noticed immediately. "I've missed you like hell." He whispered, looking imploringly into Harry's eyes. "You wouldn't believe how much."

Harry felt a twinge of guilt, and more than a little turned on. He was his bedroom, alone in the house with another delectably hot male specimen. Ok fine, he wasn't 'only human', but even wizards felt the naughty urges of lust. Phelias smiled up at him, reading his mind like a quill. "I want it too." He murmured.

The bed shifted with Phelias as he moved closer to Harry, and Harry knew what was coming. "Phelias…"He whispered, stopping him. Phelias looked at him quizzically.

"Hmm?" He said.

Harry looked away, pushing stray strands of hair behind his ear. What was he supposed to say? Don't kiss me, I'm dating my father? He couldn't bring himself to, and to see the pain shining in Phelias' eyes. So he let him kiss him, his stomach clawing with guilt. 'I'm sick.' He thought. He couldn't tell Phelias that he was in a relationship with his own father. Was he even in a relationship with his own father? He couldn't tell anymore. He knew he was dragging Draco into this relationship, he was literally forcing him to be with him. But he couldn't help it, he loved Draco too much, so much it hurt.

And here he was, kissing Phelias.

'I'm sick.'

To make it worse, happy little rivets started shooting through him, making him feel more aroused than ever. He was in nothing but boxers, Phelias was kissing him, they were alone, it was quiet, it felt so good. Phelias' arms were around his waist now, he was deepening the kisses, Harry felt himself twitching with desire, small moans escaping from the white throat Phelias had his lips pressed to.

It felt really good.

Phelias' own shirt had come off somehow, Harry wasn't complaining. 'I'm a whore.' He thought bitterly. 'Sick and a whore.'

Phelias kissed his jaw, then moved back up to his lips. "I missed you so much." He murmured. "I felt like…I felt like I was going to die without you."

Harry's lip trembled. He was a coward, too scared to tell Phelias that he was still with Draco, still wanted Draco more than anything and yet was letting him kiss him, and touch him just because he was too scared to see the hurt in his best friend's eyes.

He let Phelias do as he liked to his hearts content, the mixture of guilt and lust, tearing him apart.

* * *

Oooh, Drama! XD


	15. Chapter 15

Update!

* * *

It wasn't for hours yet that Harry heard the slam of the mahogany front door downstairs signifying his fathers return. He had actually been having a good time with Phelias up until this point, almost like it had been before any of this had happened. He'd forgotten how close they'd been, how much fun Phelias was and why they had been such amazing friends. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed that. With Draco he was constantly trying to keep up, always having to be as mature as he could to live up to his 28 year old standards. With Phelias it was an even playing field in terms of maturity. He liked that.

Phelias' head had been on his shoulder, his face nestled in Harry's blond locks, but as Harry jerked anxiously away he looked up. "What?" He said.

"My dad's home. "Harry murmured, absent-mindedly fixing his clothes. Phelias looked unconcerned. "Cool." He drawled, gently gripping the back of Harry's beck and bringing him close again. Kissing the slender base he ran his tongue up to the soft lobe and suckled eagerly.

Harry blushed crimson, his heart galloping in his chest. "We should probably s-stop now." He said, making a half-hearted attempt to pull away. It felt so naughtily amazing, it was difficult. Phelias immediately pulled him back, this time meeting his lips in a heated kiss. " I'm not letting you go again." He murmured. "Not ever."

Harry felt his lower lip tremble from the heat. "N-no." He stammered. "We have to…stop."

The door swung open and Draco waltzed in. "I brought your favorite! " He said out before registering the fact that Phelias was attached to his son's lips.

Silence.

"I guess you were hungrier than I thought." He mumbled, an attempt at a feeble joke.

Harry pulled away, feeling the blood rush from his face. He couldn't say anything, settling instead on biting his lips and shaking his head.

Draco looked them over again before managing a shaky smile. "Well…" He said. "Umm…enjoy." He made a mad dash for the door, slamming it behind him. When since had his room ever seemed so far? He raced down the corridor towards it, thoughts of confusion knocking him over.

Harry looked at a bewildered Phelias. "He seemed…upset. "Phelias said, looking at Harry quizzically. "Yeah," Harry covered. "I don't think he thinks it appropriate that we were making out in my room when he was gone." The lie was a good one, but didn't make him feel any better for telling it.

Phelias nodded understandingly. "You want me to tell him it was my fault?" He said, smiling. Harry's heart went out to him, and the loving, caring look in Phelias' eyes. 'He doesn't deserve this.' He felt like a lying, cheating, whore, and it didn't feel good. "Its fine." He said, struggling not to start crying. "I'll take care of it, no problem."

"You sure? I don't want you to get in trouble over me." Phelias persuaded.

Harry shook his head. "It's fine." He repeated. "Totally fine."

Phelias nodded and kissed his cheek, softly, in a way that made Harry feel like he really was the most precious thing in the world. This would feel so right…if he weren't dating his father. "We got to talk about our….relationship." He blushed looking at Phelias. "Soon, but not right now."

The look on Phelias' face was understanding. Harry almost wanted to cry thinking about how much he was going to hurt him.

'Again.'

He was hurting everyone, and it was all his fault. Everything was his fault.

Draco sighed as he shoved his shoes off. He had to gather his thoughts. 'I should be happy.' He said. 'This is how it's supposed to be. Harry and Phelias are getting back together. This is how it should be.'

His throat was thick with emotion, and he flung himself unto his back to keep the tears collecting in his eyes from falling. Harry appeared overhead, his arms on either side of Draco, looking down into his eyes.

Draco blinked away his tears. "Hi." He said."Where's Phelias?"

"Gone." Harry said. He bit his lip, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to, I never meant to."

Draco shrugged. "Never meant to what?" He said, looking up at Harry innocently.

Harry covered his mouth to stop the trembling, and Draco moved his hand, liking the look of Harry's perfectly formed pink lips. "I never meant to cheat." He said, flipping over so he was now atop Draco, hovering only inches over his chest. "I never meant to kiss Phelias."

Draco tried to keep his face nonchalant instead of convulsing at the sound of those words being put together in the same sentences. "Oh, that's fine." He said. His voice cracked. "That was the whole thing wasn't it? Us…not normal. You and Phelias…normal." He turned his head away, and the tears he'd been hiding slid down his cheek.

He brought his hand up to wipe them away angrily, but Harry's hand was there first. "I'm happy you've moved on." He said, breathing haggard out of nowhere. He felt pre-pubescent again. Harry was shaking his head. "No." He said. "That kiss was a mistake. All of that was a mistake."

Draco blinked the remnants of his tears away, relief washing over him, as well as the guilt that accompanied it. He wasn't supposed to be happy about this, he was supposed to be upset and disgusted. Why wasn't he upset and disgusted?

"I can't move on from you." Harry said, leaning down beside Draco's ear. "I can't. I love you."

Shivers shot through Draco's body. "Its terrible…" he said. "How happy I feel hearing that from you."

Harry grinned, burying his face in Draco's slender neck. "I'd be so…depressed if this ended." He said honestly. "I mean, I don't know I'd be happy again. You're just so…perfect."

Harry looked up and he didn't fight it again, instead initiating the kiss. Harry's tongue was as far into his mouth, and he felt himself twitching happily into action at the feel of that, his groin pressed into Harry's which felt about 3 inches longer than it had the week before.

He groaned as Harry's arm slid aggressively round his neck. He felt owned, and it felt good. Harry was getting stronger and bigger at an amazing rate, and he liked the feel of masculine arms circling him, owning him.

Harry's fingers were at his button's deftly pulling them one by one, his kisses growing more intense each second. Draco felt a feral sound grumbling in his own throat. Since when had Harry become so….hot? He reached down and snapped Harry's jeans open, shoving them down his lean legs. He'd never done this before, but Harry was getting harder and harder to resist each day. He was constantly getting bigger and It was becoming nearly impossible to remind himself that Harry was 14.

Harry's mouth was attached to his nipple and his hand grasping Draco through the material of his jeans. Somewhere in his mind Draco remembered that this was morally and ethnically wrong, but he couldn't deal with that at the moment. It felt too good to even think of trying to resist.

He flipped them, now atop his son, and lifted his shirt off of his head. He began returning the favor, but it didn't feel like enough. There was so much more that could be done. So much bigger things to _suck._

'Why aren't we doing it?' He thought, looking down at Harry, who was breathing like a horse, trying every second to get another inch of Draco's skin naked.

'Right, because he's my SON.' Draco thought, feeling his heart rate returning to normal. "H-har." He said, looking away from him. "Uhhh, we have to go shopping. For your…back to school. Don't forget."

Harry's eyes were wide with desire. "What?" He said, the thickness in his throat making it hard for him to even talk.

"We have to go shopping for your school supplies. Plus you need a whole new wardrobe, nothing fits you anymore." Draco said, sitting up, trying to look as busy and fatherly as he could with his shirt open, his son's teeth marks all over his chest, nipples pink and swollen from being suckled on, hair tousled, eyes dilated and a hard on pressing into his jeans. "We should get started, I mean, before the crowd."

Harry nodded. "Yeah…" He said, looking slightly confused. "Yeah, I guess we should be doing that." He sat up too, looking very sorely disappointed, and began tugging up the jeans that had previously been dragged off of him in an attempt to get to his cock. He had a right to be confused. Draco sat at the edge of the bed. That had been the hottest thing he'd ever done, and the fact that Harry was his son had only made it a million times hotter.

"So umm, go get showered and changed." Draco said, not able to look at Harry in all his pant-less glory. "And make sure you bring your book list. It essential if you want your…books."

Harry nodded, sparing Draco the embarrassment of opening his mouth and letting anything else stupid spill from his lips. He clicked his jeans back into place and left the room, leaving Draco to think. Draco hobbled into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. Previously he'd always left the door unlocked, most of the time open, but not now, not under the current circumstances.

Draco felt his heart racing in his chest. It was going to be very interesting spending time with Harry among other people, while remembering that to other people Harry was his son, and to him, he was rapidly becoming his lover….


	16. Chapter 16

Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm nearly done with this story! :( Only 1 or 2 more chapters to go after this, but plenty of drama in em so stick around! XD

* * *

Harry kept close to Draco, fondly remembering his earlier years, clinging to his fathers hand as they walked down the streets of the wizarding world, the opening of his first account at Gringotts, the buying of his first wand. Now he was hardly shorter than Draco, and holding his hand wouldn't be as appropriate as before.

"With the rate you're growing at I guess you need some charmed clothes that grow with you." Draco said thoughtfully as they entered "Dazled" a popular wizarding clothing store. At the front of the store was a runway, on which items of clothes strutted up and down to prospective customers, t-shirts blowing kisses, skirts doing twirls. It had always enthralled Harry and now was no different.

"Obviously jeans are a necessity, and sweaters of course…" Draco mumbled, talking more to himself than Harry as he bustled around the store, not distracted by articles of clothing being summoned and shooting across the room in various directions. Usually he'd had a problem finding clothes small enough, but now there was none.

"Go try these on." Draco said at last, thrusting a pile of clothes at him.

"But daaad…." Harry pouted. He hated trying on clothes.

"Go!" Draco said forcefully, a smile tugging his lips. This is how it was supposed to be wasn't it? This is how it had been. It could be argued that they were acting as much as a couple as father and son but he was happy to simply ignore that.

He sat on the bench, waiting. Harry's growth couldn't be natural, he knew that. He'd have to keep watching to make sure there weren't any side effects. For now, however, Harry seemed healthy, and so goddamned sexy.

Harry came out within thirty seconds, all the changing rooms were stalled to switch your clothes effortlessly, which defiantly saved time, but usually left one feeling like a lazy bum. Draco's breath caught and he stared at Harry intently, feeling his heart slow to a stop in his chest.

"W…wow." He whispered, staring at his son. His SON. His _son_. He had to keep telling himself that, or else he'd go crazy, because Harry looked just like a reincarnation of his father…with better hair of course.

Harry stood there awkwardly. "It fits right?" He asked, the look on Draco's face embarrassing him slightly. Draco nodded mutely, feeling his cheeks flush. Just like the old days his foot, he'd never wanted to screw his own son in the damn old days.

He shook his head clear of his thought, or at least helped them to fade a little, before standing to get more things for Harry. The thought of just flinging Harry to the ground and pounding into him like a maniac was an enticing one, but he had to resist.

Though he was beginning to forget why.

Break

Harry was now packing his trunk again, filling it with the new clothes that had been bought for him, along with new robes, books and parchment paper.

"Knock knock." Draco said, entering without having even touched the door. "Almost done packing?"

Harry smiled at him. "Yeah dad." The words didn't feel right on his lips, as they always had before. Dad. He didn't want to say them anymore, not again. The reminded him just how inaccessible Draco was, which hurt more than anything else in the world.

Draco had something in his hands, something he was holding so delicately Harry was more than a little curious to see what it was. "I want to give you something." Draco said, looking at his son, feeling tears brimming in his eyes.

He picked up Harry's delicate hand in his, and even that simple motion made Harry shudder happily. When he opened his hand he saw there the most beautiful pendant he ever had, glistening with gold, with an inscription intricately carved in the front.

_H Potter_.

"It was your fathers." Draco chocked out his explanation, trying to smile as he said this but only managing to make his voice sound both strained and gargled. "And now I want you to have it."

Harry quickly took Draco into a hug, mostly because he didn't want to see him cry. Seeing Draco cry wanted him to do other…inappropriate things, things he knew he shouldn't do.

Harry clutched it now, feeling a warmth and power he'd never been able to explain, before sliding it around his neck. "I love it." He whispered.

Draco grinned and left the room, wiping his eyes quickly.

Suddenly Harry felt overwhelmed, like everything was too much, slipping through his fingers. He felt as if the world was spinning around him, the floor tilting below him. ' So overdramatic.' He thought to himself. 'Nothings wr-'

He couldn't even complete the thought; his brain had gone blank as he fell heavily to the floor, unconscious.

Break

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He hadn't been able to sleep properly, what with that damned infernal beeping sound coming from somewhere in the vicinity of the room. It had haunted his dreams, made them somehow painful.

Beeping?

Harry sat up quickly, before being shushed and made to laid down again by Draco. "Don't move." Draco whispered, and Harry was glad for the advice, feeling his head swirling with dizziness. He gazed down at his torso and realized he was in a hospital bed, in a hospital room.

Large bags of liquid stood beside him, but there were no tubes or machines in the room. He realized he was in a wizards hospital, the main clue being the moving pictures of children happily smiling on the wall. He looked at them curiously, having never been in a wizards hospital. He wondered why he was in one now. "I'm so glad you're ok." Draco whispered, running his fingers through Harry's hair. "When I found you crumpled on the floor…and you looked so delicate…so…" He broke off, rapidly blinking with downcast eyes to fight the tears.

"What happened?" Harry asked. He could hardly remember anything, and what he could remember made no sense.

Draco's face switched from sadness to stern in seconds. "What were you thinking, messing around with potions? You nearly got yourself killed ingesting that growth potion. If I hadn't gotten you diagnosed you would have never stopped growing."

Harry stared down at his fingers, memories flashing quickly past him, just out of reach. "I'm sorry." He said, tentatively. "I didn't know it was so…" His head fell back against the pillow. He suddenly felt exhausted.

"Luckily its all been reversed." Draco said, running his thumb gently across Harry's cheek. "You'll be back to your old height within 2 weeks."

Harry didn't know how he felt about that, he supposed it was good. But Draco wouldn't look at him the way he had been recently anymore. He would look at him like a child again, something that Harry couldn't stand.

Ron stepped into the room quietly, followed by Phelias, who gave such a shy smile Harry very nearly wanted to kiss him again. "Glad to see you're up." Ron said, coming to stand beside Draco. "You had everyone terrified, Hugo probably the most."

Harry had his eyes trained on what was in Ron's hands, he couldn't help it. "Is that…a Nimbus 10000?" He asked, looking up at what had felt to him like an uncle all his life. Ron nodded, handing it to Harry to caress like a newborn baby. "It was your back to school gift, so I thought now would be as good a time as ever."

Though it was hard, Harry peeled his eyes from the shining glorification of an amazing, extremely expensive Quiddich Broom to look at Phelias, who met that look with a sad, tear-stained one. He opened his mouth then closed it in embarrassment, realizing Ron and Draco were still there.

"You need sleep." Ron said forcefully to a nodding off Draco, getting the picture. "You've been up all night."

"No…I…no…" Draco said, eyes already fluttering closed as Ron wrapped an arm around him and lead him out of the room. Harry smiled after them, wishing for a second that Ron would just take Draco already, before remembering that he was in love with him.

"I had to come." Phelias said quickly, before Harry could. "It was my fault this happened to you anyways and I should've stopped it."

"You wouldn't know." Harry said, not looking up. "Everything was my fault. I should know better than to not play with potions."

"It doesn't matter now." Phelias said, drawing a chair beside Harry's bed. "I know now what it would be like to lose you and it sure as hell is a lot better than having you in love with your dad. I can't let our relationship be ruined like this. I promised I'd take care of you and I will. Someone has to do it while you're at school anyways."

Harry smiled gratefully, reaching out to take Phelias' hand. "I love you…" He whispered." And you're going to find someone who loves you in the way you want from me..."

Phelias looked up at his shyly. "If you come with me to a bar and pretend to be my boyfriend I'll get twice as many guys after me." He said, looking suggestive.

"Fat chance." Harry snorted. "Although…that _is_ what got me here in the first place…maybe."

Phelias fell silent, reaching over and laying his head gently on Harry's chest. "I don't know what you'll do now…but whatever it is I fully support it…even if it is you…ya know…"

"I don't know if we'll ever be doing that…" Harry whispered sadly, running his fingers through Phelias' hair. "He doesn't…I just don't think…"

Phelias was asleep, a small smile on his lips.

"…I don't think he'll want me…"

* * *

One more chapter to go!


	17. Chapter 17

The laassst chapter. It has what we've all been waiting for. :P SLASH! AND INCEST! Thanks for everyone who read through the whole way, it means alot to me, especially my faithful reviewers . I love you! I'm only happy to let this story go because it means I get to start a new one! ^-^ Look out for it.

* * *

Hands were back to normal now, height, body structure, everything. Harry looked into the mirror and saw himself for what he really was again. A 14 year old. Nothing more. He tugged at his t-shirt, which once again fit him, and sighed. Draco had gone back to return all of his new clothes, since they no longer fit, and buy him some in smaller sizes.

'He'll never look at me like that again...' Harry thought, flopping unto his bed. Those glazed, lustful glances he'd gotten had made him feel out of this world amazing. But they hadn't been meant for him. He knew now, that every time Draco had looked at him, all he'd seen was Harry. His father. He'd never match up, he'd never be his father and Draco would never love him for him.

Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. It would be better once he got to school again. He'd be distracted by all the gorgeous guys his own age, and he'd make sure he'd nab one for himself. Then he could bring him home, rub it in Draco's face, fall in love with him, marry him. He could forget about Draco, everything about him, and move on.

He laughed at the pathetic level he was thinking at.

"On the bright side, you don't have to try these on. Everything fits you perfectly..." Draco said, walking into his bedroom and throwing the clothes unto Harry's bed. "I hate to see you crying all the time like this."

Harry shrugged and looked up at him. "I'm not doing it on purpose." He whispered. "I can't...stop. I feel as if I'll never be happy again." Draco lay beside him and wrapped his ams around his son, drawing him closer.

"Every day I think about this thing we're going through. I wonder if it's a phase, a hormonal imbalance or just me pining for...you know...and turning to you instead. But when I look at you, I don't see your father. I see you."

Harry looked at Draco, feeling his lip trembling convulsively. "I see you and I want you in the way I know I shouldn't. I see you taking off your clothes and...doing things to me, with me."

Harry blushed, half-smiled. It soon disappeared. "How long are we going to have to hide this? Forever? Till it disappears? Till we simply die of misery?"

Draco fell silent. "No..."He said finally. "It can't be hidden. We _would_ be miserable, just as you said. We'd hide our true feelings, forever, when it's obvious we're meant to be together."

Harry pressed against Draco's chest, longing for more. "So? What're we going to do?" He asked.

Draco smiled to himself. "I know what I want to do..." He said. "And I feel as if I don't do it...it's just every time I look at you, the lust is so strong."

Harry had his hand pressed against a place he knew it shouldn't be, but he didn't want to move it, he didn't plan to move it. "Its now...or never..." Harry whispered, staring into his eyes with piercing gray ones. "Either you take me now...make me yours, or we move on and never look back. Ever."

Draco felt his body heating slowly, the flames of passion licking at him. He wanted this, but it wasn't right, there was no denying that. He could feel Harry hardening against him, and he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Now or never.

Never or now.

Draco flipped Harry over, had his hands on his shorts in seconds, had them off in a shorter time than even that. Harry continued to stare up at him, disbelief clear in his eyes. "You mean..."He didn't dare say it. Draco's answer was a sensual kiss to his neck, which trailed lower, while hands gently unbuttoned his shirt. Harry moaned and squirmed, feeling his legs widening naturally, just from want.

He wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, trailing them down his back, into his jeans. They were all his, the perfectly formed ass, the perfectly formed _everything_. It was everything he aspired to be, and everything he wanted.

His heart pounded in his chest, his breath was coming out raged and hot and needy and it turned Draco on past anything he could imagine. He pulled Harry closer, closer even than that and slid his tongue around the perked pink nipples, feeling himself harden, his breath ghosting Harry's abdomen before moving on.

"No turning back, ok?" Draco murmured, sliding his hands into Harry's boxers. "I can't...not now..."

Harry leaned against Draco's chest as Draco fondled him, feeling Draco lift his legs, widen them. He moaned softly, lifting his neck for a welcome tongue. Draco ran a hand over Harry's chest, whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Harry panted heavily. "Just...do it..." He said, clawing at the bedspread.

Draco shook his head. "You have to be loosened." He said, continuing to play with Harry's length. He slid the shorts off fully now. "It'll hurt a little, but I'll try to make sure it doesn't.

Harry gasped with pain as two of Draco's fingers scissored him, feeling cold from the lube, but so hot from the fact that his fathers finger were inside him. Draco pushed deeper, driven by Harry's heated moans. Harry was leaning fully on Draco's chest, between his legs, and Draco had Harry's legs apart, thrusting his fingers in and out with a rhythm Harry was ready to explode to.

He reached behind him, raked a hand through Draco's silky hair. "I'm ready..." He panted. "Please..."

Draco nodded, pulling his fingers out. Harry's shorts were round his ankles now, and he raised himself slightly as Draco guided his slender hips unto the obvious target point. Staring at Harry's pink orifice made him nearly cum right there.

He wanted to bury his face in it and feast like it was a 5-course buffet, but he wasn't sure Harry was ready. He was after all a virgin.

A virgin.

This was the age he'd lost his virginity to Harry at. And now Harry would loose it to him. He'd say it was ironic if he wasn't so desperately horny.

Harry gasped out at first penetration, arching his back. "It feels amazing." He said. Draco helped Harry turn, at the same time lowering him even further unto himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, staring into his eyes. "The fact that you're my dad makes it hotter..."

He shut his eyes as he lowered himself even further, gasping a little with each push past the next ring of muscles within him. It felt so right, and it was every single ounce of self-control they both had that kept them from releasing right there and then. "When you're a little older..."Draco whispered. "I'll introduce you to the wonders of a blowjob."

Harry blushed, but managed a coy smile. "Shouldn't that have come first?" He asked. "You know, before the intense, amazing sex?"

"No, I need to make sure you can handle it." Draco smirked. "Its a lot to suck on."

"I can tell." Harry hissed, finally settling down unto the full length. Draco breathed in deeply as Harry lifted his hips again, nearly completely off the head, before lowering again. He didn't dare move, for him it was almost like his first time again. It had been 14 years, he was practically just as much a virgin as Harry.

Harry, flushed with concentration, raised himself again, holding Draco tightly round the shoulders as he did so. "Don't move..." He whispered.

Draco nodded, forcing himself to sit still till Harry was comfortable. He helped Harry lie on his back, promising himself he'd be gentle, take it easy.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. "Hard." He whispered, clicking off the light.

"OK!"

Harry had never felt such intense pleasure in his life, the feeling of hands gripping his waist, and a length to be contended with just pounding him fearsomely as if there were no tomorrow. He was flipped into more positions he'd ever heard about, to the point that he was beginning to wonder if Draco was just making them up as he went along. They all felt incredible though, and he was sore absolutely everywhere after his 7th time coming.

Draco flopped beside Harry, wrapping his arms around him, his chest still heaving. "Any regrets?" He said, trailing a finger down Harry's chest. Harry shook his head, sighing contentedly. "My ass hurts though."

Draco grinned sleepily. "I don't know how I'll let you go for the term." He sighed. "But then again, once you're 17, we'll never have to be apart again. And I'll feel better about driving into you like a nail."

"I like you driving into me." Harry said, leaning against Draco. He knew he'd be hurting in the morning, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was still slightly sticky and his butt ached and his legs ached and his throat ached from screaming so much. It didn't matter now, he had Draco.

"I just hope I don't get pregnant." He grinned cheekily.

Draco twitched. "Screw you!" He said.

"Too late." Harry mumbled, half-asleep.

* * *

Fin.

XD I know the endings a little corny, but I think its sweet :P All done! T_T Can't believe its over. I hate letting go of my babies! . Sigh* Must move on...more fanfics await to be written!

Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
